A Drunken Flower
by tehpuddleofsmiles
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is ordered to recruit a new Akatsuki member. Easy. Well...not so easy. He ended up meeting a woman with a terrible alcoholic disorder, and a mysterious past.He then soon comes to find out that they are similar in more ways than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **Puddle does not own Naruto, or any of the characters in it. Kishi-chan does! I only own the O.C**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The man was currently trailing behind a young girl. Sounds a bit suspicious doesn't it? I doubt the man was a pedophile though, and if he was…that would be another story, for another time.

The girl was actually about 19,and apparently Leader-sama wanted to recruit her in the "secret" organization called Akatsuki. It was quite unbelievable though, you would think a person who was supposed to be a recruit for Akatsuki was serious, busy training, killing someone at the moment, or was brooding in darkness. But, this time, that was _not_ the case.

This woman wasn't doing any of that.

Currently, the girl had a giant smile on her face, had just pulled out a miniature bottle of sake, and was on her way to a bar. She had plans to mix green tea with Corona, and a bit of Dom Peri. Yum.

He was a bit surprised when she pulled out the sake. He didn't show on his face though. He was too cool for that. He silently continued to trail the young girl as she came to a sudden stop. It seemed she had reached her destination. With most of his body hidden behind a tree, he watched as the girl entered the bar. Quickly he jumped down from the tree he was in, and followed the girl into the bar. As she went to order, he sat at a table where he could get a good view of her, and watched her from behind one of the menus. Suddenly an old woman appeared. She happened to be a waitress there.

Her uniform fit her very tightly, and hugged her blubbery form. Her boobs were heading south. She eyed the man. It didn't seem like the man noticed though. He was busy eyeing the girl from behind the menu. The sexy waitress noticed the man didn't eye her back. So she spoke up.

"Oi! Lolicon man in funny hat!" the woman exclaimed a bit loudly. Luckily the girl didn't hear. Slowly the man turned towards the waitress. "Lolicon?" the man said calmly.

"Ye-," The woman was about to give a witty response when she got a glimpse of the man's eyes. When she did her eyes widened. Even a sexy 70 year old woman like her knew those eyes; the eyes of the Sharingan!

"Uh- lolicon? That's Takahashi-san…he he." the woman tried to play off. Since the man was at a bar, he decided to get something to drink.

"I would like- tostuffabagofdogshitinyourmouth!!"

The man was rudely interrupted from his sentence, by an obnoxious out burst. It came from the front of the bar. Exactly where the girl was. She had gotten extremely drunk, and started to randomly yell out stupid and down right outrageous stuff. The man watched her with disgust. This was who Leader wanted to recruit Akatsuki? I bet it's all Konan's fault. She was most likely wanted another girl to talk to, so she would be able to help her convince Pain to make them paint their nails pink. The girl climbed onto the table, making everyone else's glasses of beer tumble to the floor with a giant_ "Clash!"_

"What the hell's yer problem!!!???" one of the men yelled at her while lifting his fist in the air.

"Yer gonna pair fer that right?!!!" yelled another. The girl looked at the men, a quizzical look on her face.

"What? Pay? I don't have any friggin' money!" said the girl with a "duh" look on her face. Just when the men were about to reply the bartender happened to hear what the girl had just said.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIGGING MONEY!" the bartender yelled his face red with an obviously pissed expression on his face. A vein pulsed while he said it. This girl…no drunk comes to his bar every day…and she never pays. Ever.

"I'm broke is what it means! Duh!!!!" the girl yelled looking down at the bartender form the top of the bar table. The bartender's eye twitched. The girl knew what that meant. RUN. With a giant smile on her face she yelled, "Byeee Flab-channn!! She jumped over the bartender, stumbled a bit on landing and, ran. She ran like the wind, straight out of that place.

"Nyxxxx!!!!!!!!!" the bartender boomed after her. The man smirked at what he just seen. He couldn't help but wonder how Leader would react, when he found out that he was going to recruit a drunk. This was going to get interesting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_That my friends…was chapter One!!! Rate and Review! Tell me how I did for a newbie. Oh and I love flames!!! As long as ur reviewing its cool._


	2. A not so Drunken encounter

**Disclaimer: Puddle does not own Naruto!! Kishi-chan does!! I only own the O.C!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nyx ran until the fat, bald bartender was out of sight. My God he knew how to yell. Luckily she was able to get out of there with a mini bottle of sake. She took it out of a little compartment in her cloak and took a few chugs.

"_Good shit_ …....."

Nyx took a look at her surroundings. It was a nice little clearing, right in front of some river. Fuck the name of it. The water in it was always clear. She would come here after missions, put her back against a tree, close her eyes and just relax.

She knew it was stupid though. She shouldn't ever let her guard down.

No matter how tired she was. But technically, she didn't care. She was Nyx Sanagi after all, and she didn't care about a lot of stuff. Today was one of those days when Nyx felt like unwinding, and letting down her guard like an idiot.

Nyx took of her black cloak and dropped on some random place on the ground. She would pick it up later. She leaned back against a tree, closed her eyes and thought about…that man who was looking at her. The one who was hiding behind the menu, in the weird hat, and that red and black cloak. His gaze was literally burning thorough her back.

"I need a drink."

Her eyes still closed, she reached for the cloak which was about 3 feet away from her. She got a hold of the cloak and dragged it towards her through the dirt. She cracked open one eye and reached into the sake compartment. Picking up the bottle, and putting it to her head she noticed it was empty.

"FUCK!"

Throwing the bottle somewhere, she decided to get up. Deciding it was enough resting time for one day, she got up and stretched. She went towards the rivers surface, and looked at herself. She took the hair tie out of her black hair and let it breath for a second.

Her hair was black and reached right below her shoulders.

_"I need to cut it again…"_she thought.

Quickly replacing the hair tie, she got all her stuff together. She had been there too long. She threw on her long cape, and was about ready to take off in a sprint, but ended up dodging a kunai instead. Nyx quickly turned to the source. Looking towards the trees, and bush she stated,

"Who's there? Show yourself." All laid back demeanor she had was gone. She was serious now. A man calmly stepped out. "Y-You're that man!" she stated a bit loudly. She also noticed he had the Sharingan. Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" she asked in a calm voice. "I am Uchiha Itachi, and this is my partner..." a fishy looking man stepped out. "...Kisame."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_That's the end of Chapter 2! Read and review! Oh and tell me if I got Itachi in character! I know a barely used him! but i still wanna know!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Puddle doesn't own Naruto.**

_Uchiha, Itachi? Hoshigaki, Kisame? Nyx new those names quite well. Who didn't? They were extremely popular in the ninja world. Uchiha, Itachi was the one who killed his clan, and Hoshigaki, Kisame was one of the notorious Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She knew a lot about these men. Though she doubted they would know that. She had to play it off. She can't have them knowing that she knows almost all of their information. _

"Uchiha, Itachi? Kisame? I'm sorry but the names aren't recognizable." She said in a voice that was nearly impossible to read. Nearly. Itachi noted the way her voice sounded when she responded. It was obvious that this woman was hiding something.

"We are here to recruit you for Akatsuki." Itachi said, studying the woman's face carefully. If this woman knew too much, then she wouldn't really have an option of saying no. If she refused, she would die. Judging from the looks of it, killing her wouldn't be easy.

"Akatsuki?"

Nyx appeared to be inquisitive when she asked the question. She knew exactly what Akatsuki was. She wouldn't show it though. She couldn't. That would be an instant giveaway. This man was watching her. Studying her carefully. Just a twitch, or any minor movement, would give her away. If she gives herself away, very bad things would happen.

"The hell is that?" she asked, her face passive. Ha! Try to read that Uchiha!

"Don't worry about it." Smirks Kisame.

Nyx smirked back. "You honestly expect me, to join something you won't even tell me about? Honestly boys, I really don't do three-some."

Itachi almost made a face at the crude comment the woman had just made. A three-some? None of the other members they had recruited had told them that before. Interesting. Kisame on the other hand smiled a wide creepy, pointy smile.

"Well, we would just have to consider that another time eh?"

"_Disgusting," "Lets just hope he doesn't look forward to that." Nyx thought._

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "Don't look forward to it though." She said smirking.

"Will you comply or not?" asked Itachi. If this wasn't Itachi, his voice would be soaked with impatience.

Nyx yawned. "Hmm." This was really annoying. Can't they see that she doesn't want to join?

Nyx placed her hand on top of the large sword that rested on her back. It looked like she might have to use force. Nyx didn't use force, unless she was getting paid. She was an assassin after all.

Itachi watched her movements carefully.

It looked like she was planning to fight. He inwardly smirked. He looked towards Kisame. The man looked like he was about to break loose. He was dripping with anticipation. His hand was on Samehada ready to draw.

_There watching me_.

She had to move quickly if she was going to strike. She gripped the hilt of the sword, ready to pull it out of its hold. Kisame's eyes looked right about ready to fall out of his head. His grin couldn't get any wider. Itachi glanced at him, and smirked. It seemed like Kisame would be the one fighting today. He leaned back on a tree to observe.

There was a pregnant pause.

_Ready…_

_Set…_

_Go!!_

Nyx leaped towards the Kisame with immense speed. Speed was her specialty. Placing her hand on the giant sword on her back, the bandage wrap around it quickly unwounded. Nyx's sword was a very "loose" sword. It was extremely flexible.

Kisame ran towards the woman, although not with the same speed.

"_She's fast." He thought. "I can barely see her."_

"Let's go Samehada!!" the man yelled. The woman was fast, but he was able to somewhat track her movements, He nearly landed a hit on her.

"Shit!" Nyx knew what happened when that sword touched an opponent.

"Slowing down?" Kisame asked.

"_I almost landed a hit on her!!"_

"Enough!"

Nyx decided it was time to get serious. With eye blinding speed, she appeared in front of the atrocious looking shark-man. Before he was even able to comprehend, she murmured "Sword of a thousand blades." She didn't use a hand sign. Instantly, blades started to extend, and came out of nearly every part of the sword.

Kisame was quickly able to block the attack with his Samehada.

_His eyes widened. I wasn't even able to comprehend that she was even in front of me!!_

Nyx quickly evaded the attack, and jumped back. She tried to get back before Samehada would retract. She reacted a bit too late. A shirt sleeve was scratched up and revealed deep scratches.

"_When did those get there?!"_

Nyx glared at the man. She barely landed a hit on him. All because of that stupid Samehada!!

"Tch!" She quickly leaped back in for the kill, and licked her lips.

"Extend!!"

Almost immediately, the flexible, separated blades were surrounding the man's neck.

Kisame, watched as the blades were getting ready to wrap around his neck rather quickly.

Nyx smirked at him. About time she got the upper hand. She dared him to move. Those blades seemed to have a mind of its own. They would wound around his neck before he could even create a hand sign. They were that fast.

"Stop." The blades froze where they were in mid-air.

The Uchiha was watching the woman from the sidelines, and the more he watched her fight, the more he couldn't believe that she was the woman who was full of drunken stupor a few minutes ago.

_She has incredible speed. It would only be able to be detected with the Sharingan. Maybe he should have helped the ignorant fish. Or maybe not. That idiot didn't even use any Jutsu. _

"No harm in a little fun right?" Nyx said, with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Tch!"

Kisame knew the girl was fucking with him. He also knew that if he made on slight move, his head would be cut of. The blades would close in. they were just frozen around his neck; for now at least.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Nyx said, while yawning. "Pull back!"

The blades that were surrounded Kisame's neck simply turned to ash.

Kisame looked at the girl curiously, and it seemed she really didn't want to fight.

"What is your name?" He found her quite interesting.

"Sanagi, Nyx. Nice to meet you." Nyx smiled.

"Sanagi-san, you either join Akatsuki, or I kill you." Itachi said his voice deadly serious.

He recognized that name. She was a very dangerous person, and had connections to dangerous people. No doubt she knew all about the organization…and those who were in it.

Nyx turned to the lean, handsome man. She was able to sense the danger coming from his words.

"I will NOT join the Akatsuki."

Itachi tensed at this. When he said he would kill her, he meant it.

"I will do missions for Akatsuki. I am an assassin so it depends on how much you are willing to pay." She said this with all seriousness. "Ja!"

Before Itachi had any time to react, without any hand seals she quickly disappeared in a poof of black swirls smoke and ash.

Itachi stared at the spot the girl was just standing for a short second. _This woman…_He quickly snapped out of it.

"Lets go Kisame." He said turning to his comrade.

Kisame nodded.

* * *

_To keep my self esteem up, I would love it if you guys reviewed!!!! Puddle loves you!!!!!!!_


	4. A WTF moment

_**I wuv you Tofu-Chan!!! This is dedicated to you!:D**_

_**Puddle doesn't own Naruto. Review or be raped by a hobo. Your choice**_

Right now Nyx needed to think. She needed to think seriously. The Akatsuki organization is a bad-ass organization, yes. But Nyx worked alone. She didn't really trust anyone, nor was she the type who took orders from others. She only did that if she was getting paid. Only if there was money involved. That was beside the point though.

She was not going to be Madara's puppet.

"_I need a drink_." She moaned to her self quietly.

Nyx tested the water. She was currently behind a waterfall, and was about to take a dip. She had checked her surroundings thoroughly, and had not sensed any chakra nearby. She looked up at the round moon, that made the water glisten. To put it simple, it was a beautiful night.

Nyx smiled. Why couldn't it always be like this?

She took off her cloak and threw it aside.

Slowly she began to undress. She took off her medium sleeved mid-drift that was worn over her longer netted ninja top. Throwing it to the side somewhere, she slipped off the netted ninja top, and threw that to the side somewhere too. She quickly got out of her pants, and tossed them to the side with the rest of her stuff. She unclipped the back of her bra, pulled it off and, well you know. She did the same with her panties. She grabbed the hair tie that held up her long black hair, and put it on her wrist. She then jumped into the water. She let herself sink deeply down into the water.

"_Ahh bliss…" she thought with a content smile on her face._

* * *

Itachi wanted to be alone. He wanted to relax, and actually think about all the good things that happened to him in his life.

If there were really any.

He found the perfect place to sit and think. It was close to a nearby waterfall. He did sense a trace of chakra though. It wasn't strong chakra. It was as if it was a nearby civilian. Nothing he couldn't handle.

He sat back on a tree close to the waterfall. He got a good view of the water. He then tried to recollect the good stuff that happened to him in his life.

"_Hmm…Lets see if I can remember something good in which my otouto isn't involved…"_

While Itachi was trying to reminisce good memories, he felt a spark of chakra.

It was as if the person who was under something had suddenly broke free. The chakra he felt this time wasn't chakra that would belong to a civilian; it was chakra that would belong to a cold-blooded killer. His guard immediately went up, and he stood back up.

"_Hn", oh such a nice night too…"_

* * *

Eyes closed, Nyx's body slowly rose from the water. Her long black hair was slicked back, and there was water droplets coming down from nearly every part of her pale, naked body. The moon's light pronounced every single droplet which gave her somewhat of a glow. She was truly a creature of the night. With a smile she opened her eyes. But when she did……

"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE DAMMIT?!!!!" She lost all the grace she had a second ago. It was all gone.

Itachi Uchiha was…lost for words. His eyes widened a bit at the sight. That woman…..She………..did he just see her naked?

Nyx desperately tried to cover her body. A blush quickly spreading all over her face. The moon light glow?

Gone.

Her hair that was beautifully slicked back? Yep that was slowly starting to frizz.

"Neh, neh Uchiha-san……. COULD YOU STOP OOGLING ME LIKE THAT AND GO SOMEWHERE????!!!"

The Uchiha smirked. One minute, the moon's light was reflecting all over her body. She stepped out of the water with such grace. But when you look at her now…she's a blushing, naked, frizzy mess. For her dignity though, he turned his back.

"_I seriously need some sake…." Nyx thought to herself._

All her plans of a nice dip in the water fall ruined, she quickly got her clothes and got dressed. She tried to put the ultra fizzy mass of hair back into her hair tie, but to her prevail…it popped.

The Uchiha heard that and smirked.

Nyx stuck her tongue out.

She quickly went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can turn around now."

Turning around he caught a glimpse of her hair.

"What happened?" he smirked.

"Shut up." Nyx furrowed her eyebrows.

"Walk with me." She said. "I want some beer."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Walking with her would be a waste of time. Then again….he had to talk to her anyways.

Together they walked under the moon for a while, without saying a word to each other. They didn't find the need to talk. After a while of walking in silence, she stopped close to a bar. "Uchiha-san…do you drink?" she asked, her face full of amusement.

"No." he answered stoically.

Nyx frowned. She didn't want to say…be right back. She knew he would leave.

It seemed Itachi knew what Nyx was thinking. He looked at her stare at the bar, and then "secretly" send glances at him.

"Sanagi-san. I will be taking my leave now."

Nyx glanced at Itachi. He was a beautiful man, with aristocratic features, and intense eyes. Deep in those eyes was a pain and hatred. She almost felt sorry for the man. But no one liked pity.

"Ja! Uchiha-san."

With that, Nyx quickly ran towards the bar to meet, with her one true love….

"SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

* * *

Itachi watched as the girl ran to the bar with pure joy in her features. He shook his head. What a horrible habit. She was such a drunk. He made a look of distaste. Didn't seem like she would last a day in Akatsuki. What the hell was Pain thinking?!

Yet…. he couldn't help but be intrigued with that woman….and her ridiculous ways.

_I made it fluffy!!!! Please REVIEW!!! Once again thank you tofu!!! You are awesome!!! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Tofu!! I love you!! XD Lala, much love to you too!! Thanks for the__** reviews!!! **_

_**-Puddle doesn't own Naruto. Review or have a diarrhea filled enema stuffed down your throat.**_

"Hey…."

_Shut up..._

"Hey…"

_Shut up..._

"Hey…"

…….

"WIIL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCKITTY FUCK UP YOU FUCKING FUCKER?!!"

"Fine! Just hurry up and get the hell outta my bar, ITS CLOSING TIME!!"

Nyx had passed out, and was currently waking up. It's all because of that damned bartender. He couldn't shut the fuck up. She was soo … tired…and he was soo loud. She was sliding out of her stool, and was barely able to stand up. While she was in the process of trying to stand up without falling straight off the bar stool, she ended up knocking over the 20 something empty bottles of sake and beer that was surrounding her, from the bar table to the floor.

The bartender looked at the young woman. She was barely able to walk.

Let alone talk.

All that was coming from her mouth was complete nonsense.

"Wha the frwiggin hell yer lookin' at yer bwarsetrd!" she said this to the man, all the while still struggling to get off her stool, and stand up.

"You stwupid motherfruggin noob!!"

The bartender looked at her.

"Shut up. Speak Japanese. Get the hell out."

"YOU BWASTERD!"

Nyx then slipped off the stool completely, and crashed to the floor. Right into the glass bottle mess she had created earlier. She felt the little pieces of glass pierce her skin.

"DAMMIT!"

Now that hurt.

Maybe because of the impact of the fall, she was actually able to comprehend the pain, and wasn't as clueless as she was before.

The bartender boomed a loud laugh.

"Heh, that ought ta get you back to normal!!!"

"Tch."

_...Oww, my whole body hurts..._

"Need some help?" the bartender asked, putting his broom to lean on a table that was close by.

"Humph!"

The bartender shook his head. She was such a kid.

He offered her his hand.

She took it.

As soon as Nyx stood up the pain kicked in. So did the hangover. The room was dizzy, her head was killing her, and she seriously needed to barf.

She closed her eyes and held on to a table to get her balance.

"Hey are you sure you're gonna be okay?" the bartender asked, worried about the girl's condition.

_Are ninjas even supposed to get hangovers? _

Nyx sent him a side glance.

"I'll be fine."

She then took her time and walked straight out of the bar...and into the night. Then she ran over to a nearby tree and started to barf her organs out.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha still had a lot of time on his hands. So thought it would be fit for him to relax for a while, and think. Not specifically about good stuff, but anything really......anything interesting.

_....Was that really Sanagi-san...?_

Apparently the interesting to think about was "Sanagi-san."

The scene of a naked "Sanagi-san" played over and over in his head.

Itachi did not like that.

Well he did like it. Any straight man would.

That was the bad part.

She would end up becoming a distraction if he kept thinking of her that way.

He quickly shook his head.

_Why am I thinking about that drunk anyways?!_

_Why does she out of all people intrigue me? _

_I don't even like her._

.....

"BLARGH!"

Itachi turned his head towards the sound.

He smirked.

It was easy to guess who that was.

It seemed she had too much to drink.

"BLARGH!!!"

Again?

........

Slowly Itachi stood up. He then began following the sound of Nyx vomiting, and wretching. The only reason he was doing this was because he didn't get a chance to finish speaking to her.

Wait...

Did he even get to telling her anything to begin with?!

Itachi sucked his teeth at this.

Itachi walked through the quiet moon lit forest. He then came to a stop. In front of him was an obviously drunken Nyx sprawled out all over the ground... next to her vomit. She wasn't passed out or anything, just a bit dazed. Her eyes weren't very clear.

_I guess explaining things to her wasn't going to be very easy after all._

Ignoring the horrible stench of her vomit, he stepped over it and gently kicked her in the side.

No response.

He kicked her again.

No response.

Sighing in-audibly, he bent down next to her, picked her up gently, and through him over his shoulder.

She didn't even respond that time.

He moved away from the stench of the vomit, and set her down against a tree.

_This woman...how stupid can she get?! What if it wasn't me who had found her first? She could have been killed, or raped._

_What a stupid fool._

He examined her eyes first. They seemed to be in sort if a daze. He also noticed the little cuts on her face. She had glass stuck in them.

Hmm...Now why would that be?

He also noticed that she had little rips in her clothing, exposing little cuts like the ones that were on her face.

Surprisingly, she had got some glass stuck in those too.

He did a quick healing Jutsu that closed up the cuts, and removed the glass.

When he was done, he looked down at her.

Her face...

She was pretty. Gray eyes, pale skin, and plump lips.

She wasn't that pretty though.

Her skin was too pale. To a point where she looked sick.

Her eyes were gray. A very dull gray. A very dead gray.

Her lips were plump, but not a lively plump. They were not pink; they were pale, like the rest of her body.

She looked like a corpse.

He smirked at that.

...

Itachi suddenly had gotten the urge to reach out and touch her face.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

His hand, disobeying his mind's orders reached out to lightly touch her cheek.

_No..._

Taking a finger, he lightly stroked her it.

_Soft..._

_No!!_

He quickly removed his hand from her face. "She was a soon to be" comrade. She wasn't even that pretty. She looked dead. He then quickly averted his eyes from her face, and looked up at the moon. She's distracting him!!

Exactly what he was trying to prevent.

On the other hand, Nyx slowly began to "come back to life." The daze in her eyes began to go away, and her dull gray eyes looked somewhat lively again. Immediately Nyx's senses opened up. She was in the forest. She sensed a chakra right next to her. Quickly getting ready to fight she started to stand up, but was quickly forced down.

"Shi-!"

"Sit down."

Nyx's eyes widened slightly. She knew that voice. She looked up at the man who was holding her down.

"Wha?" her eyes narrowed.

Itachi's eyes then became hard.

"Shut up. I need to speak with you."

* * *

_That was chapter 5!!!! This one is a bit fluffy too! I like fluff. :p_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**__! __**REVIEW PLEASE**__! __**REVIEW PLEASE**__! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Puddle doesn't own Naruto.**

**----REVIEW******** if you can't see that you need new glasses.**

**Don't have glasses? **

**Get a pair.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

"...speak with me?" Nyx asked a curious look adorning her features, and her eyebrows rising in question.

_I knew this would come up sometime...she thought resisting the urge to mutter a silent "Shit." _

He allowed her to sit back up.

Itachi nodded.

"Yes. Leader has agreed to your decision. He doesn't mind if you work for him, without joining the Akatsuki. But to swear your loyalty to the Akatsuki organization, you must go see him. He will explain everything else."

"So he has agreed to pay me?"

Itachi nodded.

Nyx thought for a while.

_What do I do? Initially, I came to an agreement with myself that I would not work for the Akatsuki. _

_That I would not work for Madara! Be his little puppet. _

_The Akatsuki work in two man cells. I work alone!_

_I would be going against my morals as a single celled assassin!!_

_But..._

_Then again...I terribly need the money...._

Nyx was lost in a state of confusion. She didn't show it on her face.

She couldn't.

She couldn't have him know that she knew all about the Akatsuki wanting to recruit her, and everything else about them for that matter.

The outcome would be very bad.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Morals or Money...I....._

* * *

It appeared as if she was thinking. Itachi resisted the urge to smirk. She should say "yes". It would be the lesser of two evils. Saying "no" would result in a battle between them. A battle that would kill her. And if he fought her,

He would not take as long to kill her as Kisame, had attempted to do.

"I- I'll do it!" she said before even completely processing her thought.

_Nyx you stupid girl!!! You didn't even finish completely thinking!!! What happened to your morals?! The inner Nyx nagged at her._

Itachi smirked.

"Oh?"

Nyx placed a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Ah."

"Hn. Where did the resistance go?"

Nyx slowly removed her hand from her fore head and looked up at him.

"Heh, the resistance went to hell when you said you were paying' me." Nyx laughed darkly, showing her sharp molars. Her eyes were hard, and dangerous, and she exported so much killing intent, it was nearly suffocating.

It didn't affect Itachi though.

He just happened to notice how strong the killing intent was.

_It seems this woman likes her money..._

"Are you only doing this for the money Sanagi-san?" he asked in his normal stoic voice, with a pinch of curiosity in it.

She glanced at him sideways. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes."

Itachi's face remained stoic.

She reminded him of his brother.

He ran on hatred, death, and power.

Judging from the little bit of background information he had on her; it seemed she ran on,

Sake, death, hatred and money.

_What a reckless life._

* * *

_**Puddle knows the last chapter sucked!!! She was up so late writing it and couldn't concentrate!!!!! This was supposed to make up for it!!**_

_**I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**_

_**IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW YOU GUYS CARE SOMEWHAT OF WHAT I WRITE!! **_

_**I am trying to keep Itachi in character!!! Bear with me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Puddle doesn't own Naruto stupid.**

***hands (your name here) a pair of Prada glasses.***

**REVIEW**

**You have to be able to see that.**

**....**

"Are we there yet**?" **Nyx asked Itachi for about the hundredth time, since they left for the Akatsuki hideout.

"No," Would be Itachi's stoic reply every time she asked.

They decided to leave as soon as Nyx agreed to working for Akatsuki. That meant that it was still night time, and Nyx was still a bit drunk.

"Why?" she faced him and whined.

"Sanagi-san...it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't whine like that."

Itachi said not even looking at her.

"Uchiha-chan...."

Itachi almost visibly winced at the suffix chan. Almost.

"I'm bored." Nyx said frowning.

They had been walking for such a long time. HE decided that she would use up too much energy if they sprinted.

What he really meant to say was that she was too damn drunk to be sprinting off of tree branches without breaking something.

_Just because I'm a bit tipsy doesn't mean that I can't sprint!! I'm a ninja goddammit!!! Ninjas sprint!!! _

Nyx dug in a little compartment of her cloak and pulled out a miniature bottle of sake. She smiled a big cheesy smile at the sake. Right when she was about to open it...

A kunai pierced straight through the bottle, shattering it into small glass pieces.

....

Nyx turned her head to the direction in which the kunai came from.

She glared.

Itachi smirked.

"No." he told her firmly.

_Heh, Its like if I'm speaking to a damn child._

"Uchiha-san...that wasn't nice." She said, with her voice full of false amusement.

_That damned bastard!!!_

"Sanagi-san, if you get more drunk than you are now, and you end up passing out again ...I guarantee I will leave you here."

Nyx frowned.

Then she got into one of her not-so-drunk fits.

"Uchiha-chan is so mean."

...

"hethinkshe'sallthatjustbecausehe'sincrediblyhot!"

After hearing that, Itachi decided to shut her up. She was annoying him.

Telling her to shut up wouldn't work.

And he couldn't kill her.

_Hmm....maybe I can put her to sleep._

"I'mhotinadeadlypalewaysowhat Igotthelookstoandi-

Itachi quickly hit a pressure point in her neck. Her eyes closed and she quickly fell back, Itachi catching her before she hit the ground.

_About time she was quiet..._

He looked at her for a second.

_She is way better like this..._

He then threw her over his shoulder, and began in a fast sprint.

_I should reach there faster holding her like this-_

Before Itachi was able complete his thought, he felt Nyx slowly start to slide off his shoulder. He stopped sprinting, and jumped off the branch, landing on his feet. Itachi doesn't wobble.

He caught Nyx before she completely slid off his shoulder.

_You're trouble even when you aren't awake huh?_

He thought smirking, while looking down at her sleeping form.

Itachi scooped her up into his arms, and held her bridal style. He couldn't put her on his back;she would slide right off.

_Heh, that would be nice though._

He then he went into a quick sprint.

Although Nyx was asleep, she did notice a slight change in her comfort level. She didn't feel like she was sliding off something anymore. She was...leaning against something. She liked the feeling, and snuggled a bit closer to what she was leaning against.

What ever she was leaning against was warm...masculine...and smelled like pine, and something else that smelled good. Who cares what it was.

_This has to be Uchiha-san. I bet that bastard put me to sleep!_

Itachi looked down at the pale girl he was carrying.

He raised an eyebrow, and smirked at her actions. He then held her a bit closer to his chest.

She would fall right?

Itachi kept telling himself that.

* * *

**I love my reviewers!!**

**Fluff!**

**In the next chapter Pein meets Nyx!!  
**

**Keep reading to find out what happens next!!**

**-Puddle:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Puddle doesn't own Naruto.**

Itachi dumped the sleeping Nyx onto the ground.

"Were here."

"Ouch!"

Nyx hit the ground with a loud thump. She rubbed her butt and frowned at Itachi. She then checked her surroundings, and smirked.

_So this is the Akatsuki hideout....._

The hideout was hidden perfectly. You would never know it was there. It blended in perfectly with the surroundings.

_Heh, these bastards know what they're doing..._

Before Nyx was able to get up completely, Itachi 'poofed' them straight to the room, in which Pain looks up over at 'his' Amegakure.

Itachi noted this.

It seemed...she was very valuable to the Akatsuki. So valuable that Leader needed to see her in private.

_Just who is this woman...?_

_...._

"**Uchiha-san." **

A deep mysterious voice _emerged _from the darkness.

Itachi recognizing the voice quickly bended his head, and kneeled on one knee.

"Hai."

He quickly disappeared in poof of black smoke, leaving Nyx who was currently still sitting on her butt and....

Pein.

Alone.

Recognizing this, Nyx decided to get her act together. She knew exactly who she was dealing with. She quickly got off of her bottom, and looked at the assistant front man of Akatsuki.

_What dangerous killing intent! It was literally elevating from every pore of 'his' body!_

Nyx narrowed her eyes.

_This man....she needs to be careful. _

"**Sanagi-san...I'm sure you know who I am." **

His voice was full of authority.

"Yes."

Her reply was stoic, and just as cold as his comment was.

"**Sanagi-san. I do not mind if you work for Akatsuki without joining the organization."**

Nyx looked on at the man, and listened...her stare cold and dead.

"You do understand that I will only work for you if you pay me right?"

She said, all the while her voice deadly low, and dangerous.

"**We will pay you. If anything you hear here gets out...I, as Leader will personally come out and kill you myself.**

Nyx silently scoffed at the man's arrogance.

"**I will perform a Jutsu on you. It will disable your ability to say certain things about the Organization."**

"What? You don't trust me?" Nyx said with a hint of sarcasm.

"**No."**

Nyx watched intently as he mumbled something under his breath and did some quick hand seals.

Pein narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl before him. He got silent amusement as her saw her fingers twitch.

Fear.

"**Who is the ring leader of the Akatsuki organization?"**

"**..."**

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Nyx opened her mouth, but to her avail, nothing came out. Maybe a few forced squeaks...but that was it.

She held her throat and narrowed her eyes at the man before her.

_Him and his stupid "I am God ego!"_

"Heh, that's pretty bad-ass." She said venomously.

Pein ignored the comment.

"**Since you are better acquainted with Uchiha, Itachi, and Hoshigaki, Kisame...that his who you will be working with."**

Nyx nodded.

"**You are not allowed to kill random people during missions."**

Nyx frowned.

"**Dismissed."**

Nyx nodded.

"Thank you."

Itachi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, nodded respectfully at Pein, and 'poofed' Nyx and himself on the outside of the hideout.

....

"Damn that guy is frigging scary!!!"

Nyx yelled this a bit loudly, not really caring about the fact that they were right in front of the Akatsuki hideout.

Itachi glared at the girl distastefully, obviously irritated from her outburst.

Nyx oblivious to the fact that she was being extremely loud in front of an hideout, simply looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

* * *

_That's chapter 8 guys! Puddle is sorry about the late update. A lot of bad stuff is happening with her family right now. I'm sorry for the delay._


	9. Chapter 9

**Puddle doesn't own Naruto.**

**I don't own anything**

**Review**

Itachi watched in silent amusement as he saw Nyx run to the bar, her features full of joy.

That was how it was every night after a mission. She would somehow find a way to get him to walk her to the bar. Then she would turn around on her heels, and wave bye.

He didn't get it.

Maybe that would explain the reason why he wasn't training right now.

He wanted to...but kept thinking of _her_.

So instead he decided it was better to simply walk through the beautifully moon lit forest. . It was a nice night after all.

He tried to think of anything to get his mind off of that _distraction_.

Of course it didn't work.

_I wonder if she's what they call an alcoholic..._

_Why did leader speak with her in private?_

_Who exactly is she?_

_Why do I care?_

_Dammit!_

Those were some of the questions that were running through his mind at the moment.

Unfortunately for him, those would be questions answered in time.

Itachi had met many beautiful women.

He had met many un-attractive women as well.

He had never speared any of them a second thought.

So what was so special about _her_?

"I'm distracted."

He sighed quietly and continued walking, desperately trying to put his mind at rest.

"_I was so happy when you smiled..."_

Singing?

"_Your smile breaks through the clouds of __gray__..."_

Sanagi-san?

"_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep..."_

Fruits basket?

Itachi smirked. She didn't sound half bad.

What he couldn't quite wrap around his mind was the fact that an S-Class criminal watched FRUITS BASKET.

He followed her singing. He needed to witness this for himself.

A cold blooded killer.

An assassin...

...Singing the Fruits Basket opening.

What the Uchiha most likely didn't dwell on...was the fact that he was being in denial.

He knew he was though.

He liked her singing,

He just would never admit it.

Not to himself or anyone else.

* * *

He hid his chakra, and hid behind a tree.

He then watched her silently, careful not to make a sound.

She was sitting at the edge at the edge of the river, in a netted ninja over shirt and some panties, with one foot down in the water. Her hair was out of her ponytail, and it seemed she had been able to tame it. It cascaded down her back quite nicely.

"_Waiting with patience for the spring when the flowers will bloom renewed again..."_

"_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today..."_

"_Although the scars of yesterday remain,"_

"_You can go on living as much as your heart believes..."_

A tear slid down her cheek.

"_You can't be born again although you can change..."_

She rubbed her eye.

"_Let's stay together always..."_

She sniffled.

Itachi then released his chakra, and moved from his previous hiding spot.

Nyx's head instantly snapped up, noticing a familiar chakra close by.

He then began to walk towards her from the shadows. He smirked as her saw her pick up a kunai, and throw it in his direction.

He simply moved to the side, easily dodging it.

He walked closer towards her, the moons light reflecting on him.

_Oh so now she sees me._

Nyx's face changed from suspicion, to widening dull gray eyes, and then to a look of a familiarity and a smirk.

She crossed her arms, and pointed her nose in the air.

"I knew you were there all along."

"Hn."

Nyx smiled.

"I did, seriously!"

Itachi simply smirked.

_How long was he there? _

_Did he hear my singing?_

_Did he know I was singing about him?_

_Oh shit... Oh shit... Oh shit..._

"Why were singing the fruits basket theme song?" He asked in his normal monotone voice.

Itachi was leaning on a tree that wasn't too far across from her.

"What, so I can't sing it?!"

She yelled offended; her voice breaking.

"_Oh shit..."_

Itachi noticed this and quirked an eyebrow.

_Was it that offensive of a question? _

He looked at her face.

_No. it's more than that._

_Dammit Nyx!!! You stupid little bitch!_

She inwardly scolded herself.

She honestly did not want to break down in front of Itachi.

She would most likely end up doing it though.

Cause she's such a stupid little bitch.

Originally, she had been in an extremely depressed mood. All she did was think of Itachi.

Itachi.

He had been through so much.

No, he's still going through things.

An eye watered.

She knew no one liked pity...but...

She knew everything. She always did. But when she worked with him....and....

More tears...

She killed her family simply because she was bored, and couldn't control her urge to kill.

_A quivering lip._

He didn't kill his family because he wanted to.

Not to test his capacity.

He was ordered to.

All he wanted was...

Peace...

_A bowed head._

He doesn't....

_Pale hands cover her face._

Deserve...

_A back bends over._

This...

Why did she care?

He was just a comrade.

Right?

She breaks.

* * *

Itachi watched as the girl slowly started to break down.

She went from a seemingly happy ninja- drunk...to a depressed, broken, 17 year-old.

He listened to her sobs.

He then inwardly sighed.

He really wasn't good at this...

"Sanagi-san."

His response was her sobbing.

"Sanagi-san."

No answer

"Sanagi-san."

No answer.

He walked towards her, kneeled down and gently picked up the sobbing girl from the ground.

_Why am I doing this? Ninjas don't cry...._

Normally if this was someone else he would have simply walked away, disregard them as weak, and then leave.

But... he couldn't leave her there.

He held her up by her shoulders, and saw her hands covering her face.

"Sanagi-san....ninja's who cry in front of others would be declared weak. You are never supposed to show your emotions, remember?"

Nyx's sobbing a stopped bit after he said that,

He gently took her hands away from her face.

He saw that her head was bowed down. There were still tears streaming down her cheeks. Her sobbing had completely stopped.

He lifted her chin gently, so they would be able to meet at eye level.

Her cheeks were flushed, and her skin was paler than ever. Her lips were quivering, and her dull gray eyes reflected a hidden pain.

"I-I am so sorry."

_She is sorry?_

Itachi was mildly confused.

"Y-You...have been through so much.

_What is she talking about?_

_"_I'm so selfish Uchiha-san. Everyone I killed....was my choice. I thought I was so bad ass....not knowing.....the one person that was more bad ass than me didn't really have a choice in the matter."

_Oh. That._

"How do you know all of this?"

He knew how she knew. Her eyes were literally screaming, _I can't tell you._

"Does this cause you pain?"

"N-no."

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying!"

A pregnant pause

"Neh Uchiha-san...."

Itachi stood back up. The girl seemed fine. She had to be, because she jumped back up also.

He faced the girl completely.

"What is it?"

She rocked back in her feet before she was able to look him in the face.

Then she sincerely whispered.

"Thank you."

Pretending to ignore the comment, he simply said...

"You need to put on your pants."

"What? My pants?"

Then she looked down.

"Oh."

Nyx's whole body turned an embarrassing shade of red. Her hair wasn't cascading down her back nicely. It was slowly frizzing out horribly, and quickly.

Itachi watched as the befuddled girl searched all over for her pants.

He inwardly smirked.

_I guess she's back to " normal."_

* * *

_**hoped you liked the fluff fest! I hope tachi wasnt OOC! Nyx was singing the Fruits Basket opening. I didnt really search for the Artist and what not. I didnt want to! :D I'm soon gonna be givin yuh guys more info on Nyx's life and background piece by piece. Soon it'll all go together. So keep reading and reviewing!!! **_

_

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10

**Review **

**I own nothing.**

"Scum."

Nyx's dull gray eyes were viciously glaring down at the now bloody corpse that she was currently towering over.

Just watching the pathetic excuse for a ninja pissed her off.

Still, she stood there and glared at the corpse for a good 5 seconds.

5…

4….

3…..

2…..

She gripped the hilt of her katana.

"Tch!"

1…

She brought up her chakra concentrated foot up and smashed it down upon the corpse's head with so much force, that she caused the head to splatter into pieces.

Blood and flesh went flying. Pieces of the ninja's cheek and flesh flew onto her face, and blood was all over her clothing.

The corpse was now 'headless', and was currently bleeding out of the neck, tainting the ground red.

Nyx looked at her blood stained sword and sheathed it.

_That should the last of them bloody bastards._

"Kisame, Uchiha-san, I killed the last one."

Her voice was devoid from any emotion, and every word she said came out low, scratchy, and monotone.

Although her voice was low, it echoed loudly through the now empty village walls.

The village was silent.

Yet it wasn't.

It screamed _Death Was Here_.

Kisame made his way to Nyx, Itachi following closely behind.

Kisame looked at the big mess of remains that Nyx had caused and smirked.

_I wonder who that unlucky bastard was._

Itachi stepped on the piece of a dismembered eye, and caught up with the rest of the trio.

Placing Samehada on his back, he gave Nyx a toothy grin.

"I see you've made quite the mess."

Nyx, who was apparently in a daze, showed no response.

She broke her gaze from the ground and looked back up at Kisame.

"Hmm?"

"We're all done here."

Nyx nodded.

"Let's go."

With that, Itachi left in a fast sprint, with Nyx and Kisame not too far behind.

* * *

_Shit…._

_Shit….._

_Shit….._

_Whoever thought I would run into that piece of shit on a mission. What a small world! He had the nerve to try to pull that shit on me? Sanagi, Nyx? What a cunt! I should've killed his children in his face! I'm not twelve anymore!_

…

_Did he really think I was going to let him put me in some paralysis jutsu…..and rape me?!_

_I'm a big girl now…Otou-san._

_Getting raped is for 12 year olds._

_I'm 17._

As she was sprinting, Nyx was so lost in thought, nearly mistepped on a tree branch.

"Shit!"

She dug in her cloak desperately trying to find a small alcoholic beverage.

Biting off the cap, and spitting out the cover, she chugged the whole bottle of it down greedily.

The bitter sweet taste of the sake, helped soothe her mind, and her senses.

_I'm so out of out of it today…_

She took her cloak sleeve, and roughly wiped her mouth.

* * *

Nyx's actions did not go unnoticed.

Not by Kisame.

And definitely not by Itachi.

_Something is not right…._

Itachi glanced at back Nyx.

Itachi stopped sprinting so suddenly that Kisame almost crashed into him.

"We rest here."

Itachi jumped down from the tree, landing on his feet.

Kisame nodded.

As he jumped down he asked, "Where is Nyx-san?"

Itachi leaned back on a tree and hung one arm out through the front of his cloak.

"Listen."

Kisame's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What…?"

After a few seconds of listening, he did hear a few pants from off in the distance.

*cough*

*cough.*

Nyx was the last one to catch up and stop sprinting.

Kisame glanced at her.

_She's usually faster than both of us…._

"Ugh!"

Nyx jumped off the tree shakily, and barely landed on her feet.

"Mmph!"

Blood slowly started to spill from her lips.

She began to get pale.

Paler than she already was.

She clutched her chest, and immediately began coughing up blood.

As she covered her mouth, blood spilled through her fingers.

This was what rang a bell in Itachi.

_Tuberculosis?_

_She has tuberculosis?_

He turned to look at the girl who was frantically searching through her cloak for her medicine.

The blood was slipping through her fingers, and dripping onto her cloak.

Kisame watched Itachi from the corner of his eye.

"How ironic neh Itachi-san?"

Kisame grinned, and took a swig of a bottle of water that was in his cloak.

Itachi ignored Kisame's statement, and turned to look back up at the clouds, his head back against a tree.

_I didn't think __**she**__ out of all people would have it aswell…_

"Tch."

"Found *cough* it!"

She opened the bottle shakily, popped 4 pills, and chugged a whole bottle of sake to wash it down.

She breathed heavily, before weakly falling back onto a tree.

Itachi closed his eyes.

…

_Ironic huh?_

* * *

Nyx stood back up, and could barely get on balance.

_I've caused a delay…_

_Shit!_

_We need to move._

She gripped the tree stump tightly, and roughly wiped some blood off of her mouth.

"Kisame, Uchiha-san…we need to move. I'm ready now," she said, her eyes full of determination.

Itachi took one glance at her obviously sick body and, immediately said,

"No."

Nyx narrowed her eyes.

"I am not so sick, to the point in which I cannot move Uchiha-san."

Itachi stood up.

"Kisame," Itachi said ignoring her comment totally. "We will stop at an inn to get some rest, and move at daybreak."

Kisame nodded.

"Hai."

Soon, Kisame, Nyx, and Itachi were on their way once more.

* * *

As soon as the trio stepped into the little inn, which was in a little village, all eyes were on them.

They were fully clothed in Akatsuki bad assness.

Itachi was in his Akatsuki cloak, and his straw belled hat.

Kisame was as well.

Nyx was in her cloak, which didn't have the red clouds on them, and her belled her hat which was just like her comrade's.

Their chakra was strong, and the villagers must have been able to sense that.

The lobby was dead quiet, as the three made their way to the check in desk.

Itachi went up to the desk woman.

The desk woman shivered.

"2 rooms please."

His voice was monotonic, dangerous, low, and demanding.

The woman started to get a cold sweat.

Who was this man?!

"A-ano…y-you…." She began to stutter.

"Hn."

Itachi activated his sharingan.

The wheel spun, and instantly she was under hypnosis.

"2 rooms please."

"Hai."

Without a thought, she handed Itachi the cards.

As the three walked to the rooms, Kisame couldn't help but make a snide comment about Nyx's current smell at the moment.

Smell was one of his strongest assets after all.

"Neh, Nyx-san, is this how girls smell when they have their period? You know….with the dried blood and all?"

Nyx's eye twitched.

Itachi held back a smirk.

"Bastard!"

Before he was really able to process, she unsheathed her sword, and slashed it at him.

Luckily, he was able to turn to water before the blade was really able to do damage to his skin.

"Tch. No need to get so offensive."

"Hn."

Nyx sheathed her sword, and continued to walk in silence.

"Sanagi-san, the key to your room."

Itachi handed her the key.

"Thanks."

She watched as Kisame, and Itachi made their way down the hallway toward their own rooms for awhile; and then proceeded in stepping into hers.

Nyx ripped off her hat, and threw it on the floor. She looked at the little room that she was staying in. It was quite plain.

Tea green walls.

A single futon on the middle of the room. A mirror, a dresser, and a slide closet.

Nyx dropped her cloak on the floor as she walked to open the slide closet.

She couldn't help but noticed the way she smelled though.

_Ugh…dried blood…it's all over me. I stink. Let hope Kisame was joking when he compared my scent to period blood._

Nyx rolled her eyes.

Holding her breath, she took off her bloody clothing, and tossed them into the washing machine in the closet.

Butt naked, she made her way to the shower, dragging the towel on the floor behind her.

Nyx dropped her towel on the closed toilet seat, turned on, and adjusted the water to the hottest that it could go, took a few of the small hotel shampoo and soap bottles, and eagerly hopped into the shower.

"Ahhhhhh."

She smiled in contentment as the hot water hit her skin.

* * *

"Interesting, how you and Nyx have the same life threatening disease huh?"

Itachi sank deeper down into the warm hot spring water.

"Hn."

Kisame shrugged.

"You too have a lot more in common than you think."

"There is nothing in common between that….drunk, and I. Don't ever insult me like that again."

"Heheh. Itachi-san…I have noticed something about you since Sanagi-san started working with us."

Itachi raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"And, what would that be?" he asked, his monotone voice hiding his curiousness.

"You are really irritable."

"Hn."

* * *

_All I wanted to do was go to the hot springs Dammit! I don't have time for these girls and their stupid bitching!_

Nyx was trying to ignore.

SHE REALLY WAS.

All she was planning to do was take a nice dip in the onsen after her shower.

She didn't think she would have to drown people as well.

Nyx sank deeper into the water and closed her eyes.

"Eww, look at her skin….it's all pale looking," one of the girls whispered to her friends.

"I know right? She could easily pass for a fucking corpse."

"Look at her boobs! What a whore."

The girls laughed.

_Wow, I guess this is what jealousy makes people do neh?_

Nyx smirked at the thought.

_I mean, all of them are boob less and plain looking._

_Ahahaha._

Nyx held back a snicker.

"Hey, whore!"

One of the girls called out to her.

Nyx opened one eye.

"Heh, they aren't worth it."

She closed back her eye, and ignored them totally.

_I was supposed to get my damned paycheck from Pein and Madara!_

_Shit!_

Then all of a sudden, Nyx felt a large splash of water go in her face.

Along with a: "You ugly bitch!"

_That's it._

Nyx put her full hand palm over the girl's face.

"What the hell are you doing you whore?" the girl hissed.

Then, before the girl could really comprehend, Nyx concentrated chakra into her hand, got a good grip on the girl's face, and sent the girl crashing into a wall.

"AAGGGGH!"

The girl let out an air splitting scream.

One of her friends turned, and pointed to Nyx.

"J-just who are you?"

Nyx smirked darkly.

"A whore right?"

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

With incomprehensible speed, Nyx slit both of the girl's necks, using two fingers.

She watched as the bodies floated atop of the water.

_Ahh, I better get out of here, before the water starts turning scarlet._

* * *

"Did you hear that Itachi-san?"

"Hn. It seems someone must have been bothering her."

Itachi smirked.

"Heh. I have to agree that was a good alternative to use when someone is bothering you. I mean, who ignores anyways?" Laughed Kisame.

Itachi nodded.

"We should go. We have been here for too long."

"Hmm? Yes, sir."

* * *

Nyx was sitting in front of the dresser mirror, staring at herself. She had been doing that intently for about 5 minutes. She hadn't really looked in a mirror in a while actually.

Who has time to care for the way you look if you're an s-ranked criminal?

_I must be the only girl…who doesn't care about the way my hair looks…_

She held up a thin strand of her mid-back length hair.

_Ooh this hair needs to cut…I've been putting my hair in those low ponytails a lot lately…Just like Itachi…_

"Ahh," Nyx got up, walked to her cloak that was still on the floor, and pulled out a kunai.

She felt the sharp tip with her finger.

"Sharpened to perfection! This should do it…"

She sat back down at the dresser, took a handful of her long black hair , and cut it with a kunai.

A large handful of hair fell down to the floor.

_That's better…._

Her hair was way shorter, now up to her shoulders…just the way she liked it.

_What is pretty?_

_I never really had the time to think about stuff like that before…now I can't help but wonder._

_Does Itachi like pretty girls?_

"Dammit! Why should I care if **he **likes pretty girls or not!"

_My bangs are pretty long...maybe I should cut those too…_

* * *

_The day is quickly approaching….._

_Soon my otouto will come to claim my life…._

_Everything is going as planned….._

"Heh."

"**Will you let him win?"**

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

_Get out of my head...** MADARA**._

* * *

_A.N: I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I had issues with life...stuff happened. I'm sorry I could not update enough. _

_Please forgive me. Review. _

_BTW: I hope i didnt offend any rape victims....If i did...i am sorry. I never intended to hurt, or offend anyone._

_REView  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Review**

**This fic is going to start taking a really serious turn soon.**

* * *

"_I'm the one that created you. I __**made **__you. You are supposed to do everything I tell you to."_

_The man stared down at the girl with his cold, dead, eyes._

_His eyes were full of bitter hatred._

_The girl looked up at the man in utter belief. This man….she would die for him._

_Yet here she is, kneeling on the ground before this man.; whose katana is purposely stuck in her lower abdomen._

"_Weren't we comrades?" she spat._

_The man's eye brows went up in amusement._

"_Comrades? You're nothing more than a tool."_

"_A bitch for my amusement."_

_The girl's head bowed._

_His words stung…so bad._

"_I-ive always wanted to help you with all my body and soul, no matter how dire the situation…whenever…Master."_

"_What's the point the point if you're not there when I need you?!"_

"_Master" pulled out his katana from the girl, and smirked as she fell over._

_She was bleeding._

"_Listen…DON'T GET COCKY…TOOL!"_

_He brought his katana down with a heavy force…_

_She tightly shut her eyes, and got ready for the blow._

"_Please….master….'_

* * *

"…_Get out of my head…__**Madara.**__"_

"_**Itachi-san….I just want to know if you are prepared. How do you feel knowing that you will soon be killed by your "foolish little brother?"**_

Itachi gripped onto a handle in the shower.

He gritted his teeth.

"Tch!"

"_Madara, I don't recall any of my personal feelings being any of your business."_

"**Watch who you are talking to…boy!"**

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"_You are right. I'm sorry Madara-sama." _

_Itachi said this quite snidely._

"_**Hn. Remember Itachi, you have to KILL Sasuke this time." **_

_**He chuckled darkly.**_

Itachi felt him disappear from the depths of his mind.

Itachi stood under the shower water motionlessly for a good 5 seconds to process what Madara told him.

His neck was bent as his wet mid-back long ebony locks were now sticking to the sides of his face."

"_Sasuke…"_

His fist clenched.

* * *

Nyx couldn't sleep.

Well not really…it wasn't that she couldn't sleep, it was that she didn't want to.

So she got up out of her futon, and groggily began to get dressed.

She put her hair tie around her wrist, and didn't bother to really comb her hair.

Grabbing her oversized katana, she left without looking into the mirror.

* * *

"Kisame?"

_Didn't expect to see him here…_

The two of them were actually in a clearing not too faraway from the inn.

"Ah. Hello Nyx-san," he said giving her a creepy, toothy, but yet Kisame-ish grin.

Nyx nodded her greetings to the shark nin.

"I see you here…but where is Uchiha-san?"

Kisame's features turned grim.

"Its funny you asked. He's in the inn…but yet he's not there."

She nodded in understanding.

_In other words…he's having a confrontation with Madara…in his mind._

"But, last time I checked, he was in the shower."

Nyx smiled.

"Ah."

Nyx's eyebrows furrowed as she leaned back against a tree.

She looked up at Kisame.

"Kisame-san…have you see Tobi-san nearby?"

"No. I haven't….why?"

"Oh, nothing."

…

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into Nyx-san?"

Nyx looked up.

"What do you mean?"

Kisame's eyes narrowed.

"We are all here…in Akatsuki for a reason. You know that right?"

Nyx nodded.

_What exactly was he getting at?_

"When we all got recruited into Akatsuki…we all knew what we getting ourselves into."

Nyx's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"When we took the job…we immediately knew that we would be dancing with the devil."

"You think I don't know that Kisame? But may ask…who is this devil of which we speak?"

Kisame's eyes turned cold, and dark.

"Who'd you think?"

_Play dumb. Play dumb. Play dumb._

"No idea."

Kisame couldn't tell if her answer came out sarcastic…or if she was telling the truth.

_She is a new recruit! She shouldn't know about Madara! She isn't even an official member of Akatsuki yet! Who exactly was she? _

The chakra around the clearing soon got tense.

"Kisame-san," she said… her voice dark, and mysterious.

"There really is no reason to be suspicious of me."

Her arms were crossed over her ample medium sized breasts.

"I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I was asked to be a recruit. I have my own reason for cooperating with your Leader. Trust me, I was dancing with this "devil" way before you and Itachi came forth to me.

"Tch."

Kisame adjusted Samehada to a more comfortable position on his back.

_I need to keep a good eye on her. She is someone who is definitely worth being wary of._

Nyx sighed.

_Stress much? _

_Jeez._

"Well Kisame-san…I didn't come out here to start problems with you…or tell you my motives of why I am working with Akatsuki. But is seems you obviously don't want me out here judging by your chakra pattern; so I will be taking my leave back to the inn, neh?"

Kisame smirked.

"My chakra pattern huh?"

Nyx laughed.

"Ah."

* * *

A/n: That's chapter 11! Review please. Give me feed back. I feel like Itachi was little O.O.C in the previous chapters…so I tried to give him a more stoic nature here. I also might have to change the genre. This is slowly losing its Humor centered intentions.

REVIEW PLEASE? WHAT THE HELL IS STOPPING YOU ANYWAYS?!


	12. Chapter 12: High Suspicion

**Review**

Nyx slammed her head down unto her arm on the bar table quite pitifully.

"Shit."

The bartender who was currently wiping a cup, glanced at her, and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Oi. Nii-san. You okay?"

Nyx slowly picked her head up, and chugged down some of her sake.

She looked up at the man…her eyes red, and bloodshot.

Her skin was freakishly pale…and her hair was a frizzy mess.

"Who me? Heh, I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? You don't look so good Nii-san. You're preparing yourself for a hangover Nii-san."

Nyx grunted.

She then, slammed down her fist on the table.

"Gimme, another bottle Nii-chan."

The man held back a chuckle at she called him.

"Ah."

"Thanks."

Nyx shook the currently emptied sake bottle, and threw it the ground.

The bottle made a loud crash sound as it hit the floor.

Nyx belched and shrugged her shoulders, and proceeded to put her head back down.

"Neh, Nii-chan," the man said casting her side glance.

Nyx did not lift up her head.

"What?"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a run down bar like this?" He asked while handing her, her sake.

Nyx took it, and nodded gratefully.

"What does it look like? Drinking."

She chugged down the sake in 3 gulps.

She wiped some the sake that spilled down her chin with her sleeve.

"Nii-chan…you shouldn't waste your life away with alcohol."

Nyx smirked.

"Says the bartender right?"

"Gimme some shots god-dammit."

The bartender shook his head.

"No can do Nii-chan. You already had 15. You might get alcohol poisoning."

She belches.

"Fuck."

The man makes a face at her manners, and shakes his head.

He watches as Nyx attempts to stagger out of the bar stool…without crashing to the ground.

She notices this, and flips him the bird.

"theare youlookingat?yadirtycunt." (The fuck are you looking at? You dirty cunt.")

Shaking his head once more, he watches as the drunken flower mumbles more things that are incredibly obscene under her breath, while she tries to get her balance.

"_Be safe…Nii-chan."_

* * *

Itachi needed a walk.

He needed to clear his god-damned mind.

_Damn that Madara!_

Itachi clenches his fist.

_I should have killed him when I had the chance!_

"Tch."

The Uchiha was obviously pissed.

Although his face was passive….its obvious he was pissed.

His killing intent was emanating throughout the whole forest.

_One way or the other…I will make sure that man keeps away from my brother._

_Whether I am dead or alive._

Itachi looks up at the misty moon.

Its bright light illuminates the whole forest at night.

The silence is loud.

Taking off his belled straw hat, Itachi thinks,

_Soon all of this will be over._

…

_All of it._

Itachi sensed a familiar chakra nearby.

….And recognized it immediately.

He was then able to make out the silhouette staggering stance of a drunk.

_Shit. _

_She looks drunk._

"Holy shit! ItsfuckingUchiha-chan!!!!" the silhouette yells at the top of her voice.

"Hn."

He watches as Nyx comes running full speed in his direction.

He stops walking.

He holds back a sigh.

Then with an astounding use of shunpo, she ends up staring directly into his face, her dull gray eyes wide and hazy, and full of mystery.

_She smells like….sake._

_It's sad. Just when I thought she had some potential._

_Can't she ward off her inner enemies?_

Itachi glared down back at Nyx.

She was a few inches shorter than he was.

"Sanagi-san…personal space would be greatly appreciated."

Nyx pouts, and sticks out her bottom lip.

"Meanie!"

She does move back though.

All drunken stupor gone, Nyx straightens up.

Her face takes on an extremely mischievous smirk.

Itachi mentally tells himself to note this.

Nyx seductively takes one index finger and runs it under his chin.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Itachi's face is as stoic as usual, but he can't help but wonder what the hell she wants.

Nyx smirks as she feels his body tense from her touch.

She leans in close in close, not far from his lips and whispers…

"I. Know. Everything."

Slowly, she moves back.

_Wasn't she just drunk?_

_Staggering?_

_Most importantly…what does she know?_

Her eyes are shadowed over, as she smirks.

The air is full of tension.

….and her dull gray eyes are full of mystery once more.

Itachi's eyes narrow at her suspiciously.

"Hn. and exactly what do you know Sanagi-san?" asks Itachi, his voice calm.

Nyx does an amateur ballerina twirl in a circle, and looks at him her eyes dark and deadly.

"I'm lying."

_I'm really not in the mood for her games!_

Then, in a very un-characteristic way, he grabs her by the neck, and in less than 5 seconds, has her slammed up against a tree.

"Tch! don't fuck with me woman!"

Nyx narrows her eyes at him.

Itachi grips her neck tighter.

She clenches her teeth.

"Wha…what are you going to do Itachi-san?"

She manages to choke out.

Then she grins."

"Are you gonna kill me?"

Itachi activates his Mangekyou. (sp?)

_I've actually have been thinking about that for a while._

"Tch."

_But I can use you for the future._

His hand still on her neck, he flung her crashing towards the ground.

She made a thump sound as she hit the dirt.

Her hair fell in front of her face.

Itachi then bended down down, took a finger, and lifted her chin.

_Hn. She looks pissed._

He looks into her cold eyes.

He then activates his sharingan.

_*Mangekyou Sharingan!*_

Nyx instantly falls into a soft sleep.

Her eyes closes, and she falls into him.

He catches her by the arm, and throws her over his shoulder.

_I need to find Kisame._

* * *

Kisame senses a familiar chakra near. Putting Samehada on his back, he turns to see Itachi coming towards him, with Nyx on his shoulder.

He chuckles.

_Itachi-san is pissed._

_Sanagi-san is knocked out._

_I wonder what happened between those two?_

"Kisame, were leaving."

Kisame nods.

"Kisame…"

"Yes Itachi-san?"

"Luggage."

Kisame pushes up an eye brow in confusion.

Without warning, Itachi threw the passed out Nyx at Kisame, and Kisame managed catch her before she fell.

"Let's go."

Itachi then leaves in a fast sprint, leaving a baffled Kisame behind.

"Ah."

…

Kisame looks at the knocked out girl he is holding.

Realization.

"Why do I have to hold her?!"

"Oi!!" He yells in Itachi's direction.

"Tch."

Kisame grudgingly throws Nyx over his shoulder.

Mumbling obscene sentences to himself, Kisame then leaves in a fast sprint to catch up to Itachi.

* * *

A/N: Happy err… New Years!! :D And umm….Merreh Chirstmas! 3

**Oh! And btw! Shunpo is a type if flash step. You know, like in Bleach?**

**Yeah.**

**Nyx: REVIEW…or I will stick a diarrhea filled enema up your rectum.**

**-_________-**

**Puddle: O.o Nyx san…you need to put on your polite hat. **

**Nyx : . Fuck the polite hats!!!**

**Puddle : …. Reviewing is love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**.Review **

"Wow, that's a lot of zeroes."

Nyx was ogling at her newly received paycheck.

She felt the edges of the check, sniffed it, and ogled at it some more.

She glanced up temporarily at Pein.

"Is this really mine?"

"**Yes," **he answered in his normal monotone voice.

Nyx practically jumped with joy.

Flashing a him smile she said,

"Thanks a lot."

Pein ignored her thanks, and proceeded to turn his back towards her to look down at his Amegakure.

He was actually planning to make it rain.

'Cause he's bad ass like that.

"Pein."

Pein did not turn to face her, nor did he answer, but Nyx knew he was listening.

"I was wondering if I could…"

"**Do you have a current residence Sanagi-san?"**

Nyx bowed her head in shame.

"No. That's why I was wondering if I could…"

"**Would you like to stay at the base?"**

"Would you stop cutting me off?!"

"**I am awaiting your answer Sanagi-san."**

Nyx noticed the room temperature drop.

She twirled her index finger in a strand of her hair.

"Um…"

…

Pale skinny fingers ran through tangled ebony locks.

_This man always gets me uneasy!! This can't possibly be Konan's fuck buddy._

Her eyebrows rose mischievously.

"Yes?"

"**Sanagi-san, I am running out of patience. Was that an answer or a statement?"**

_Him and his god-damn ego-centric attitude!_

Nyx grinned widely.

" Statement i guess. I'm sure I can survive. There's nothing here I can't handle," she added with a wink."

* * *

Nyx walked through the narrow dimmed hall of the Akatsuki lair.

The hallways were eerily lit with candles going along the sides of the stone walls.

Even as she walked down the empty hallways, she was able to feel the enormous killing intent.

And this was only the hallway.

_Heh, even the hallways bad ass._

Nyx held back a chuckle.

She walked down the narrow hallway for a while, seeing nothing but hallway and eerie lights…but eventually she stumbled along some doors with name tags as she went along.

_**Hidan. Don't fucking come in you pieces of shit!**_

…

_Not knocking on that door._

Nyx continued to walk down the hallway.

_**Kakuzu.**_

_Nope._

_**Sasori**_

_Nope._

_**Deidara.**_

_Hmm…nope._

_Zetsu._

_Fuck no._

_Kisame._

_Not quite._

_**Uchiha, Itachi. **_

_There we go._

Nyx smirked.

Instead of knocking on the door to see if any one was inside, she decided to kick the door open.

Nobody knocks now anyways.

Nyx poked her head into the room.

Noticing that the Uchiha wasn't in there, cautiously, and slowly, she tip toed in.

She closed her eyes, and inhaled the scent.

_Itachi…_

She looked around the medium sized room.

The walls were stone, just like the rest of the lair. It was also dimly lit with candles…just like in the hall.

There was a desk, a twin sized bed (which was neatly spread by the way.), a closet, and a door which most likely led to the bathroom.

_He's most likely out training or something._

"I wonder if I could borrow his shower?"

Nyx grinned mischievously.

"He would never know."

Laughing silently to herself, Nyx made her way to the bathroom.

She got naked, dropped her clothes onto the floor, and adjusted the water to the hottest that it could go, and stepped in.

"Ooh. I needed this." she moaned quietly.

She closed her eyes, and felt around for some type of soap.

Her hands landed on Bath& Ninja Works shower gel, and herbal essences shampoo.

She cracked one eye open, and checked out her discovery in the Uchiha's shower.

She grinned widely.

"Hell yea!"

* * *

"Not bad Itachi!" Kisame said giving our Uchiha a pointy toothed grin.

"Hn."

The two had just finished their daily 6 hour sparring, and were heading back to their barracks.

Itachi wiped some blood from the edge of his lips.

"Ahh, man I'm beat."

"Hn. Already? It was only 6 hours Kisame."

Kisame frowned.

"Yea. But you have to remember, I'm getting pretty old these days."

Itachi held back a smirk.

"I don't think I want to walk all the way from the training grounds. See ya!"

Kisame did a quick jutsu, and was poofed out of there in seconds.

"Hn."

Itachi poofed out of there as well. He honestly wasn't in the mood to sprint back to his room either.

In a matter of seconds, he appeared in front of the door to his room.

But as soon as he appeared in front of the door of his room he immediately sensed something wasn't right.

His eyebrows furrowed.

_Someone is in my room?_

Itachi sensed for chakra in his room.

And when he found out who it was, he muttered a silent "shit."

_Why is she here?!_

He walked into the door and tried to calm down before he actuallydecided to say anything at all.

"Sanagi-san?"

He gritted through his teeth.

"Ah. I got caught."

He heard a feminine voice whisper.

He walked towards the bathroom the door.

"Why are you here?"

_I feel a headache coming on._

"Ano…can I tell you when I come out of the shower?"

Itachi held back a sigh.

He sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands.

_Headache. What the hell is she doing in my room? Why the hell is she using my shower? How dare she just come here and get comfortable?!_

Itachi was desperately trying to hold back his rage.

It seriously wasn't working.

His head jerked up as he heard the shower door slide open.

He saw her head poke out from the door frame.

"Why are you here? And why do you think you can use my shower?"

Nyx stepped out from the door frame, with his towel…his black towel around her dripping wet body.

"Well?" Itachi asked his voice nearly showing impatience.

Nyx smiled sheepishly and sat next to him.

"Well…I currently had no residence and Pein asked me if I wanted to stay the base. I said yes. And here we are. This is now our room."

Nyx winked playfully at the end of the sentence.

Itachi was not fazed.

Nyx frowned.

"Could you have not stayed with Kisame?"

He asked, his red sharingan gaze burning through her body.

He watched in secret amusement as she squirmed under his gaze.

"Well…"

"Get your stuff and get out."

Itachi said standing up.

Nyx stood up trying to reason.

"Wait, Uchiha-san!"

She held her towel to herself as she stood up.

Itachi sent her a deathly glare.

"Get. Out."

Nyx bit her lip.

"Fine!"

She pushed past him, nearly tripping as she walked towards the bathroom.

He watched her run towards the bathroom, and slam the door.

30 seconds later, she came out her hair in a horrible, untamed mess.

She sent him one last glare, and left his room, slamming the door behind her.

Itachi punched the wall, leaving a crack in the place that he punched.

"Stupid woman."

"Tch!"

He coughed up a bit of blood, and took the bottle of pills from his desk, and popped a bit too much in his mouth.

He used no water.

* * *

Nyx wandered around the hallways of the Akatsuki lair alone.

She looked like a lost puppy.

_Why do I feel this bad anyways?! _

_He's nothing._

_He's just a ruthless killer without emotion._

_He's nothing!_

She stopped walking around, and eventually sat back against a wall.

_I don't even know what I'm feeling._

_I don't like it._

She lightly banged her head against the wall a couple of times.

"Tch. I still have that bastard's towel."

She threw it on the other side of the hall.

She got comfortable against the wall somewhat, and fell into a light sleep.

…

"Oi."

Nyx's eyes fluttered open at the sound.

"Hmm?"

She felt a light kick in her side.

"Kisame?"

"Wrong."

Nyx rubbed her eyes.

She got on her guard immediately.

"Who're you?"

Nyx studied the man's attire.

Her eyes took in every detail.

She used flash step, and was on her feet in seconds.

"Hn. Another brat? Listen Brat."

_Brat?!_

"If want to survive here, you need to learn not to sleep in the hallways."

Nyx's expression remained motionless.

"Hn."

"I'll take that into consideration. You didn't tell me your name."

"Sasori."

"Sanagi."

Sasori grunted, and continued on his way to his room.

_That puppet that he was in must've been Hiruko. And he really has a point…but it's not like I cant' take any of 'em on. _

Nyx picked up Itachi's towel.

_I should return this._

* * *

Itachi was in a light sleep, until he heard a knock at his door.

_I wonder who this could be. He thought sarcastically._

Groggily, he got out of bed, and went to open his door.

As he saw a tired looking Nyx standing out in the hallway, he asked,

"What do you want?"

Nyx shoved the towel in his face.

Her head was bent.

"I would like to return this."

Itachi snatched the towel from her hands, and shut the door in her face.

He through the towel onto the floor, and crawled back into bed.

He also heard her back slump down against his door.

_I really don't want to do this._

Itachi got out of bed, and opened the door.

He watched as she slid down onto the floor, asleep.

He gently kicked her in the side.

"Sanagi-san."

Nyx slowly got up from the floor.

"What is it?!"

"You need rest. We will resolve this in the morning."

Nyx stood up.

Itachi's features were as stoic as ever so she wouldn't get any ideas.

Her eyes were red, and her hair was a mess.

She watched him, and narrowed her eyes.

Without any words, she pushed passed him and laid down on his bed.

She lay with her back towards him.

"Thank you."

He heard her murmur.

He shut the door, and sat at the foot of the bed.

Itachi leaned his head against the bed head, and smirked before he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Review please. I really want your reviews please!!! Its easy just click the review and rate button. . please!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Gotta love dem bullies

**Review **

"_Hey..."_

"_Hey…"_

"Hey!"

Itachi jolted awake, and roughly pushed away the hands that were on top of his shoulders shaking him awake.

"Don't touch me!"

His head was bent in his hands as he gritted his teeth.

_That man needs to stay out of my head._

_Shit! _

Slowly raising his head, he looked to the side at a befuddled Nyx looking at him with wide gray eyes.

She was gripping the sheets with her pale fists to prevent her from falling of the medium sized bed completely.

"I was trying to shake you awake. You were having a nightmare and…blood started to seep through your lips."

Her voice was raspy. It was easy to tell she didn't get much rest.

Indeed, Itachi was bleeding.

_It's ridiculous how I didn't notice that._

He brought up a hand and wiped the blood off of the side of his lip.

"Hn. Pushing you was accidental."

Itachi got off the bed and stood up.

He walked towards his desk, grabbed the bottle of pills, and hastily shoved 4 of them down his throat.

As his back was turned towards her, he was able to feel Nyx's gaze burn though his back.

_This woman…is really starting to stress me out._

_Why am I helping her in the first place?_

"Next time, I'll watch you choke to death on your own blood. How about that Uchiha-san? And don't you ever fucking push me like that again!"

Nyx snapped him out of his thoughts with her statement that came out dangerously low.

"Hn."

Itachi turned the around right in time to catch Nyx's glare.

Nyx furrowed her eyebrows, and narrowed her eyes and lay back down with her back towards him.

Itachi hid a smirk at her seemingly childish behavior.

He walked towards one of the candles in his room and blew out the fire.

The room was now even dimmer than before.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Itachi put one foot along the side of the bed and leaned back against the cold, black, iron of the bed head.

He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but found himself listening to Nyx's heavy breathing instead.

_This has got to stop._

_What ever "this" is._

_I don't like it._

* * *

Nyx opened her eyes.

She hid her chakra signature, and carefully sat up in bed.

She turned to glance at Itachi who was fast asleep, his head tilted to the side, leaning on the cold iron bed head, which was at the end of the bed.

_How cute._

Trying to make as little movement as possible, Nyx gently, got off the bed making sure her feet didn't make a sound as it touched the ground.

She tiptoed towards her katana, which was leaning against the wall.

Picking it up lightly, she placed it on her back, and slowly made her way to the door.

Nyx quickly got into her foot wear, and carefully twisted the doorknob.

She cringed as she heard the door make a silent _creak,_ before it actually opened.

Glancing at Itachi one last time, she quickly went out into the hallway and shut the door.

She licked her lips.

_This shouldn't take long._

Soon, she was off in an incredible ninja sprint down the halls of the Akatsuki lair.

_This shouldn't take long at all._

* * *

She was slumped on a barstool…and was getting drunk out of her mind.

"Moreee!"

"Oi!"

"Shut up!"

Nyx was drinking.

She was drinking.

She was drinking.

She was vomiting.

She was an absolute **mess**.

"You aint' telling me what to do! Do you know who I am?!"

"Listen miss, I don't care about who you are!"

Nyx stuck out her bottom lip, and threw her 20th bottle of sake at the bartender.

The man fumed.

"I swear to God…."

He clenched his fist and glared at the girl.

_How am I gonna get her outta here?_

Nyx felt the bartender's gaze, and glared back at him.

"You know what?! Yer a fucking loser."

Her words slurred.

The whole bar was watching the pale skinned ninja make a fool of her self.

Nyx vomited on the bar table, and looked at her "crowd."

"What the fuck do you bastarrds want…dammits."

Her words slurred.

Whispers broke out, and people pointed and laughed.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she tried to send her notorious "death glare."

They just laughed.

She stumbled on top of the bar table.

The bartender looked up at her.

He pinched the bridge if his nose.

"What…the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Nyx didn't even send him a second glance.

She was too busy giving everyone else the finger.

"SHUT UP! S-SHUT…"

Nyx slipped off the bar table, and went crashing to the floor.

Right into her own vomit, and the broken pieces of glass.

The crowd roared.

* * *

_Why did I guess that this would happen?_

Itachi woke up from his light sleep, and noticed his comrade's spot on his bed was empty.

"Tch. I saw this coming"

Itachi got dressed.

_I should find her before Pein confronts me about this._

* * *

"I-it's not funny!"

Nyx's voice was shaky.

"AHAHAHA! She's gonna cry now!" One of the men roared.

"Pftt. Crying is fer pussies!" she yelled back.

Her hands were covering her face in embarrassment.

Nyx stood up, and dusted the vomit and glass off of her clothing.

She sat back down on her stool, and ordered another drink, her voice sobering a bit.

Ignoring the yells and insults the men roared at her, she chugged down her beer eagerly.

"Stupid whore!"

Nyx turned back around, her efforts to ignore gone.

"Fuck you! Shut your fucking face!"

She was pissed, and her pale skin was slowly turning red.

As the two argued, a tall slender figure entered the bar.

Clad in a black and red signature Akatsuki cloak, and straw hat.

His intimidating chakra spread through the bar, immediately silencing everyone.

Nyx stopped arguing in mid-sentence recognizing the chakra immediately.

"Uchiha-san?"

The cloaked man made his way in her direction.

The rest of the bar goers made a path, intimidated by his condescending chakra signature.

The man who Nyx was previously having a bar brawl with moved away from her.

"Sanagi-san."

Nyx tried to hide a smile.

For some reason, she felt a bit better knowing he was there.

Not in a romantic way or anything…she just felt protected.

It was as if he was the older brother who came to beat up the bullies.

"Uchiha-san."

She failed at hiding the relief in her voice.

"She knows that dude?!" she heard one of the bar goers whisper.

"We are leaving."

He turned his back, and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

"Ah."

She ran a little to catch up to him.

"Oi! You didn't pay me!"

She heard the bartender yell.

Smirking, she followed Itachi out of the bar.

The bar was dead quiet.

* * *

"Sanagi-san."

His was as monotone as ever.

Nyx bent her head.

"I'm sorry. I needed a drink."

"Can't you sustain from constantly drinking like this?"

"No. It can take me away from reality."

Her tone was just as monotone as his.

"Hn."

"Uchiha-san…I think I just need help. You know…to stop drinking like this."

"Hn. Perhaps. We can work it out."

"Thanks."

Itachi disregarded her thanks.

"We should hurry back. Leader-sama will get suspicious."

Although his back was turned…he was able to feel her grinning.

"Hn."

* * *

Review.

Review.

I had to be really careful with this chapter. Nyx was borderline marysue. D:

Nyx: Borderline Mary what?!

Puddle: *bows* Please review and rate. Thanks. It would be greatly appreciated. What's stopping you anyways?!


	15. Chapter 15

Review

The whole village was dead.

Thanks to Nyx, Kisame, and Itachi.

There were dead bodies everywhere.

Blood stained the village walls scarlet.

The air…stank of flesh that was slowly decomposing in the sun.

No one was left alive.

They had completed their mission.

Well…almost.

Maybe the whole village wasn't exactly dead.

One guy was still **half **dead.

Why?

He was half dead, and they couldn't come to an agreement on how to finish him off.

"I was thinking we could chop off his body parts one by one."

Kisame suggested, with a toothy grin adorning his features.

Nyx furrowed her eyebrows.

"That would take too long."

A vein pulsed in Kisame's head.

"Then what the hell do you think we should do?!"

He yelled at her, his voice soaked in utter frustration.

Nyx clenched her teeth.

"I dunno! You didn't like any of my other ideas!"

She yelled back.

Kisame scoffed.

"Did you honestly think the chopping his balls off would do anything?!"

Nyx snickered.

"We could let him bleed to death…from his…"

"That is out of the question! Were Akatsuki! Not Masochists!"

Nyx glared at him, and crossed her arms.

"I'm no masochist!"

Kisame smirked.

"I bet you are!"

"I'm not!"

In the midst of Nyx and Kisame's bickering, the man who was supposed to dead already, slowly attempted to crawl away, not knowing the trouble that lay a few steps ahead.

_Those…idiots…they didn't even notice me…_

"I can do this…"

The man murmured quietly.

"Oi."

He noticed a shadow looming over him.

The man's eyes widened.

Slowly, he raised his head, and came eye to eye to the sharingan of Uchiha, Itachi.

"U-Uchiha?!"

Itachi's face was stoic as ever as he concentrated chakra into his foot, and stomped the man's head in to bits and pieces.

_Splat!_

Kisame and Nyx stopped arguing, and looked towards Itachi.

Nyx pouted.

"That was my prey Itachi!"

Kisame faced Nyx's direction.

"What? No it wasn't!"

"It was!"

Soon the two began arguing again.

Itachi watched them in silence as they bickered.

And bickered.

And bickered.

Soon, he began to get a bit irritated.

_We should have already been on our way to the hideout by now._

_Tch._

Itachi clenched his teeth.

"We need to leave."

Itachi's deep monotonic voice silenced the two bickering comrades immediately.

Kisame turned away from Nyx and adjusted Samehada on his back to a more comfortable position.

"Ah. I guess you're right." He said.

Nyx stretched, and yawned.

"Neh, don't I have a mission after this?"

She asked, dragging out her words slowly, and rubbing her eyes.

Kisame grinned widely, obviously amused.

"Ah! You do! Isn't it a seduction mission?"

Nyx nodded.

"Now that you mention it, it is."

Kisame snickered.

"Well, I guess now you might be able to bring your masochistic fantasies to life neh?"

Nyx unsheathed her katana and swung it at Kisame.

"I'm no masochist!!!!!"

While Kisame and Nyx started back to argue about who's having masochistic fantasies and who isn't, Itachi on the other hand was not irritated anymore.

He was pissed.

He managed to maintain his composure, though his chakra signature was beginning to say other wise.

"Kisame. Sanagi."

The two babbling idiots stopped talking in mid sentence.

Itachi's voice was dangerously low.

"Enough of this idle banter. We are leaving…**now**.

"Hai!" They responded in unison.

With that, the trio was off in an incredibly fast ninja sprint towards Akatsuki H.Q, and no one said a word.

* * *

"**I recall letting you know that you weren't supposed to consume alcoholic beverages on duty, Sanagi-san."**

Nyx scoffed in response.

"**Make sure that it does not affect your performance on this mission Sanagi-san.**

The dark and mysterious voice of Pein echoed through the dark walls.

His face was stoic as ever.

Nyx smirked.

"I've been killing people, and drinking alcohol for most of my entire life. I will be fine.

Pein didn't respond to her statement.

"**I am sure remember the basics of the mission Sanagi-san. I told you earlier."**

Nyx nodded.

"**Hn. You are to seduce and kill Akiyo Satahashi, of the Cloud Village. He has the scroll that explains every single one of the features of the Rinnengan. Receive it, and bring it to me. Itachi and Kisame will accompany you, just in case something goes wrong."**

"Understood."

With that said, Nyx disappeared in a puff on smoke and ash.

_This is gonna be pretty interesting._

* * *

Nyx appeared back inside the room she shared with Itachi, (who surprisingly wasn't there.), and met and incredibly short red and black kimono, and a black push up bra, lying on the bed.

She pickled up the kimono, held it away from herself, and examined it.

It was a beautifully made kimono, and was made out of the finest silk.

_I wonder if Kakuzu-san knows about this?_

Gently placing the kimono down, she pickled up the push up bra.

_Are they serious?! My boobs are gonna look huge!_

Nyx sighed, and began to get change clothes.

* * *

Kisame was grinning.

"Itachi-san, I can't help but wonder how Nyx is gonna take wearing that skimpy outfit, that leader Sama chose out for her.

Itachi stood up from the large, dusty rock that he was sitting on.

He held back a smirk.

"Hn."

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

Nyx studied herself in the mirror.

She had managed to get her long, black, untamable hair up pinned up in the bun that looked somewhat like Konan's.

The kimono fit her figure, and brought out her curves.

Especially the curves that bugled out from on her chest.

The kimono barely passed her knees, and showed off long slender legs.

Lots of cleavage was shown.

Tons.

She wore a normal pair of ninja sandals.

To put it simple, she looked like a 50 cent whore.

"Wow, I look like a 50 cent whore."

Right when she was about to walk away from the mirror, she took one more step back to check herself out once more.

_On second thought, I look like a sexy 50 cent whore._

Nyx giggled to herself, and disappeared in a poof of smoke and ash.

* * *

"I never knew your tits were so big Sanagi-san."

Kisame's eyes were glued to Nyx' chest.

Nyx gasped and turned red in embarrassment.

"What the fuck is your problem Kisame?!"

She yelled, while shielding her chest with her arms.

"Actually, you look like a 50 cent whore." He snickered

"That's the point!"

Itachi trying to change the subject brought up a different topic.

"Do you have any poison? You would be able to slip it into his sake if you did."

Nyx held down her ample chest as she sprinted.

"Yes. But I was thinking to do something a bit more complex with the sake depending on how everything goes."

Nyx smirked devilishly.

"Hn."

Kisame chuckled.

"Define complex, Sanagi-san."

Nyx flushed, and threw a kunai at Kisame.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Kisame easily dodged it.

"What the hell was that for woman?!"

A vein pulsed in Nyx's head.

"Tch!"

Time dragged on as the trio argued (except Itachi.) and sprinted to the Land of Cloud.

But eventually they made it.

The trek took up most of the day, hence them reaching in at dusk.

Itachi stopped sprinting, and kneeled down on one of the tree branches; indicating that it was time for them to stop moving.

The village entrance guards weren't too far from their view.

"Sanagi-san." He said in a deep monotonic voice as they slyly peered at he guards through the tress.

Nyx nodded.

"Getting past the village guards will be quite easy. And it looks as if the location of the target isn't that far as well. This shouldn't take long."

Kisame snickered.

"Have fun."

Adjusting the katana that rested in her back, she paid no mind to Kisame's perverted statement.

_Time to get serious._

Nyx had a grim smirk on her face.

"Ja."

With that brief "bye", Nyx poofed away in her signature smoke and ash.

* * *

Itachi turned to Kisame.

"We are to trail behind her at a distance."

Kisame nodded in agreement.

And with that being all said, Kisame and Itachi were gone as well.

The mission was officially in full swing.

And as usual, someone in the dark was watching their every move.

* * *

Using her signature shunpo, or "flash-step," Nyx appeared in front of the guards in a blur.

Immediately, the guards were on alarm.

The chakra that was emanating was just….it had an eerie aura to it.

"What do you want?" said the man, his authority oozing from his voice.

He tried to look Nyx in the eye, but couldn't keep a gaze at her cold hard glare.

Nyx smiled.

"I want to meet your leader."

The second man furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Our leader?! What business do you have with him?!"

Nyx maintained her smile.

Before it could even register in the man's mind, blood was already spurting from his neck, and at Nyx's feet laid his head.

A look of shock was frozen on its face.

What happened then registered in the first man's brain.

He looked at Nyx's deceiving smile, and his comrade's head that literally lay at her feet.

His eyes were full of fury, as he pierced her with his gaze.

"YOU KILLED FUJIOKA!!!"

Right when he was about to form a hand seal, he noticed that he was missing fingers.

Wide opened eyes stared down at his hands in utter shock and confusion.

"W-what?!"

A shimmer ran through his body.

Nyx watched the man, her grin never faltering.

"Remember my name." she said, in a deadly mysterious tone.

"Sanagi, Nyx."

Immediately, the man's head jerked up.

"Sanagi?! Aren't you-arrrrrgh!"

Nyx decapitated him as well, before he could finish his sentence.

"Annoying pricks."

Nyx stepped over the decapitated heads like it was nothing, and continued on her way to the "target."

After 5 minutes of shunpo, Nyx blurred in front of Satahashi's location.

It was as if Satahashi was the hokage. The building had a high resemblance to the one in the Hidden Leaf.

The guards gave Nyx a once over.

One of them snickered.

Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"I don't recall Satahashi-dono hiring a whore."

His buddy laughed at the joke.

Nyx's face remained stoic and emotionless.

"Allow me in, or I will kill you."

Her voice didn't sound as if you were asking a request either; it came out more like an order.

Which I'm sure it was.

The guards laughed hysterically.

"You're just a commoner!" Laughed one.

"You should just leave. Don't embarrass your self any further." Laughed another.

Preventing a sigh, Nyx unsheathed her katana, and cut off their faces.

_I really have no time for this…nor do I have the patience._

It wasn't dusk anymore, and was pretty obvious that it was now night.

Putting her incredible shunpo skills to use, Nyx was able to enter the building, and make her way through the dark halls of the building without any disturbances.

_These halls are really creepy….they're kinda like the ones in HQ...dark, eerie…its like something is gonna come out and eat you._

Those thoughts just made Nyx sprint through the hallways even faster.

The tapping of her feet moving lightly through the hall was all that could be heard.

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

When all of a sudden the tapping came to a stop.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

_I sense a chakra signature! It's a pretty strong one too…that Satahashi dude must be pretty close._

Focusing carefully on the direction of the chakra signature, Nyx continued to make her way towards Satahashi's location.

She continued to sprint across the hallways until she happened to spot a door not far way away at the end of the long narrow halls.

_Found it!_

She discreetly smirked in triumphantly as she got closer to the door.

Making sure her chakra signature was carefully hidden; she lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" The voice gruffly yelled from behind the door.

Nyx quietly cleared her throat.

"A seductress." Her voice was laced with seductiveness.

_I got this!_

"A seductress?"

"Yes." She moaned.

The man slightly opened the door, and peeked through the crack.

_What an idiot. Nyx thought._

His eyebrows rose, and he smirked darkly.

"You're no normal seductress are you?"

Nyx bit her lip.

"I'm not."

The man cackled, in a deep, scratchy voice.

He opened the door wider, and studied Nyx.

"You're Sanagi, Nyx aren't you?"

Nyx smiled darkly.

"Bingo!"

Satahashi scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Am I gonna die tonight?"

Nyx seductively rose an eyebrow.

"You might die from pleasure."

Satahashi immediately got on his guard.

"The Sanagi, Nyx has come forth to me….dressed like…that. You think I don't know I might die tonight?"

Nyx pursed her lips.

"If you do what I say, you just might live. Now, let me in."

Satahashi moved to the side to allow her in his room, and closed the door behind them.

Nyx quickly took in her surroundings.

_This dude makse pretty good money….gold walls, king sized futon, full body mirror…jewelry….he's fucking loaded. I'm gonna have to steal some of this when he dies._

"Sanagi?"

Nyx had her back towards him, and slightly looked at him.

"Call me Nyx."

"Nyx…what do you plan on doing now?"

Smirking, Nyx turned on her heels and faced him.

"Sit on that bed."

Obediently, he walked towards the bed and sat down.

He stared at her body.

_I just might be able to touch that._

He thought, resisting the urge to drool.

Slowly, she walked towards him. Swaying her hips as she went.

"Now, please don't blink. This is a once in a lifetime experience."

She took her time as she untied the obi, and put her head back as it loosely fell off at her feet.

It revealed the black lingerie….

Satahashi's eyes nearly fell out from its sockets.

She licked her lips, as she ran her hands all over her body, teasing him.

Satahashi's breathing got heavy.

"Mmm."

She walked closer towards him and sat on his lap, her face facing his.

Her eyes were full of false lust, as she looked at him.

She pushed him onto the bed, lying on top of him, her butt poked up in the air, and began running a poisoned kunai against his neck, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Satahashi didn't say a word.

His eyes began to get hazy.

His vision. blurry.

"Akiyo. Where is the scroll?"

Her voice was "lusty", and most of her words came out in moans.

Akiyo's body began to numb as the poison really began to kick in.

"S-scroll?"

Nyx licked the bottom of Akiyo's lip, and bit hers.

"Yes."

His hand stiffly made its way to the middle of her back.

Nyx's hand made its way to his neck.

She bit his earlobe.

"If you don't tell me, I'll choke the shit out of you."

Satahashi did not respond.

Nyx sat on top of where his loins would be, and studied his features.

"You're actually hot."

Akiyo cracked a small smile.

"You're a beautiful woman. I am ready to die, and I wouldn't mind dying by your hands. I will…tell you where the scroll is because of this."

Nyx blushed.

"You flatter me."

"I can flirt too. Come close, and I shall tell you."

Nyx studied his facial expression carefully.

_He's about to die. I better get this info while I can._

Nyx leaned close to his lips."

"It is….sealed in my body…you will get it when I die."

She frowned slightly.

"Hurry it up doll face…I aint got all day."

His eyes…the light in them started to get dimmer.

"You didn't fight back Akiyo."

Akiyo slightly looked away from her burning gaze.

"If I did …I wouldn't be dying with Sanagi Nyx sitting atop my loins in lingerie…"

"Tch. Die already."

"Hn…"

The light in his eyes faded out completely and his body temperature went down.

Nyx hopped off, and watched the body carefully.

"So where's the scroll?"

Soon, a bright light began to shine from under Akiyo's slightly un buttoned shirt.

Nyx ripped the shirt in half, and watched as the seal rose through his chest.

RINNENGAN was marked on it in kanji.

Eager to get this over with, Nyx stuck her hand into the seal, and just as Akiyo said…there was the scroll.

She slowly pulled her hand out and the scroll out, and placed the scroll on the bed.

Sighing, she took the red satin sheets and placed it over his body.

…

…

…

Her eye twitched.

"Kisame…Itachi…I know you're there."

"Hn."

"Heh."

Kisame and Itachi stepped out of the shadows.

Nyx sat on the bed and faced Kisame and Itachi.

"How did you guys get here without me even noticing?"

Kisame snickered.

"We have our ways."

Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Here."

Itachi threw an Akatsuki cloak in Nyx's direction.

Nyx caught it and smiled.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Hn."

Kisame frowned.

"Itachi-san! Why would you give her that?!"

As Nyx threw on the cloak she happened to hear Kisame's question.

Her head snapped back in his direction.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

She screamed at him in conviction.

Kisame looked at her and shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? I'm male!"

Itachi resisted to suck his teeth.

_Why does this always end up happening…?_

"We're still on a mission. Get it together please."

Nyx stopped arguing with Kisame, and turned towards Itachi.

"Ah, I guess your right."

She got off the bed and closed up the cloak.

"Ready?" Itachi asked her.

"Yes."

With all that being said, they were on their way out of there in no time, and didn't leave a trace of evidence behind.

* * *

A/N

*bows repeatedly* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Writers block sucks bawls. .

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

I made this chapter a bit long. ^^

Review! Tell me if this wasn't a load of shit.

And if theres any mistakes...sorry about that too. .


	16. We're dropping like flies

**Review ya?**

"Itachi."

"What is it Kisame?"

The rain poured down heavily, in the land of Amegakure. The skies were gray, and the air had a slight chill.

Stepping away from the small shelter, and into the rain, Itachi closed his eyes and allowed his body to get caught in the heavy downfall.

Beads of water ran down his face, and if one didn't know better, it would appear as if he was crying.

Kisame leaned further back onto the tree to shield himself some what from the rain.

Sighing heavily he asked, "What's on your mind?"

Itachi turned his head slightly towards Kisame's direction, the beads of water slightly falling down his face; as if they were tears.

His eyes then snapped open, revealing the brilliant red color of the Sharingan his eyelids hid.

"Nothing." Itachi replied in his usual monotonic tone.

But there was something else.

Kisame knew it.

"You should get out of the rain Itachi-san. You might get sick."

Itachi looked at Kisame, and resumed closing his eyes, and standing in the rain.

Kisame scoffed.

_He's never listened to me before…_

Kisame grumbled to himself quietly.

…

"Kisame..."

Kisame stopped grumbling, and put his attention back to Itachi.

"What is it Itachi-san?"

"Deidara is dead."

Crossing his arms, Kisame grimaced.

"We're dropping like flies."

"Hn."

* * *

Nyx slowly placed her kunai on the bed next to her.

She sheathed her katana.

"Another one bites the dust."

Sighing, she falls back onto the bed and closes her eyes.

"Itachi…"

_***Flashback***_

"**Why do you think I called you here?"**

Madara was communicating with Nyx in the sub conscious of her mind.

They were in a peaceful clearing that over looked Amegakure.

Madara stood against a tree, his arms crossed as he waited for an answer.

Nyx stood a few yards away, with her back turned towards him.

She looked up at the non gray skies, constantly reminding herself that this was all in her mind.

"**Well?" **he asked, still not getting a response.

A breeze blew by.

She partially turned her head towards his direction.

"I don't know. You tell me Madara."

Her voice had a hint of amusement.

As if she was teasing him.

"**Are you attached to him?"**

The air became heavy.

Nyx faced Madara fully.

"Attached…to whom?"

Her eyes turned as cold as her voice.

"**My pupil. Uchiha, Itachi."**

Nyx felt her body tense a bit.

Madara noted this.

He smirked underneath his mask.

She cleared her throat.

"Fuck do you think? He's my comrade."

"**You think I'm stupid Nyx?"**

Nyx didn't reply.

"**I'll tell you this now. Itachi will die. When he does…it better make you stronger."**

She gritted her teeth.

Her eyes were shadowed over.

"I know he will die Madara…its what we ninja do. Die for others."

_***End Flashback***_

"Dammit!"

Nyx got off of the bed, and punched the closest wall close to her in frustration.

The wall cracked.

She punched, and punched, and punched.

Her punches got weaker, with each one that she threw.

Lightly, she banged her head against the wall.

A feeling of hopelessness washed over her.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling…"

Nyx gritted her teeth.

"I've never had issues like this…ever. I'm so confused."

Clad in a black tank top with a black ninja shirt over it, and black panties; Nyx walked towards the dresser grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair in a sloppy pony tail.

"I need to clear my fucking mind. I've had enough."

She pulled on her shoes, grabbed her sheathed katana and was soon out the door.

Pant less.

As she walked through the dimly lit hallways, she happened to see the outline of a person not too far away.

Unfazed, she continued to walk.

Her eyes narrowed a bit as the figure walked a bit closer in her direction.

_Hey isn't that…._

"_Hello, Sanagi-san."_

"**Hn. Where are your pants?"**

Nyx politely waved to Zetsu.

Her lips formed a smirk.

"Fuck pants."

"_But Sanagi-san, this is organization…has men. Aren't you bit nervous that something might happen?" _Zetsu's white side asked.

Nyx laughed.

"I can defend myself…but thanks for the concern. "

"**Ah."**

Nyx waved good bye, and was soon walking through the halls alone once more.

"_Tap."_

"_Tap."_

_Tap."_

Nyx stopped walking when she reached a "dead end."

Her fingers moved blindingly swift as she did the hand seals.

"Hah!"

She sent some chakra to her fists punching down the barrier that blocked the entrance on the other side.

Nyx walked through, and entered the practice grounds.

It was a wide clearing, with a few trees, stones…rocks. Boulders…and plenty room for battle.

She looked up at the sky.

The moon shone brightly.

"It's night already?"

Huffing, she unsheathed her katana and walked towards a near by boulder.

A large one.

Her eyes closed.

"Haah!"

Nyx gripped the hilt, as she pierced the center of the boulder with the sharpness of her blade.

She let go.

_5…_

_4…_

The boulder exploded, and broke to pieces.

Using shunpo, she reclaimed her sword, and dodged every piece of rock that rained down from the large boulder perfectly.

She grinned.

"I still got it!"

She sensed Kisame not far away.

"Impressive!"

A vein pulsed.

Hoisting her sword on her shoulders, Nyx turned around and faced Kisame's direction.

"What do you want?"

Kisame gave Nyx a toothy grin.

"I wanna know why you don't have any pants on."

"Tch. I don't have to answer to you."

Scoffing, she turned her back towards him.

"Did you hear?" she asked in a low key voice.

Kisame stood next to her.

He looked up at the moon.

"Ah."

Her look became downcast.

"Do you think…?"

"Heh. I dunno Sanagi. I don't know what the hell is going on in his mind at the moment."

He didn't give her eye-contact.

For some reason, it seemed as if the moon was going to give them answers.

Nyx broke her contact with the moon and looked up at Kisame.

"Eventually…right?"

Her fist clenched.

Kisame looked down at her gaze.

_You're not the only one who's worried._

_He thought._

"You putting me on the spot Sanagi?"

He attempted to give her a re-assuring grin.

"Cheer up kid."

He punched her lightly in the arm.

Nyx rubbed the spot he punched, and returned her gaze to the moon.

"For some reason… the thought of Uchiha, Itachi dieing displeases me."

Kisame adjusted Same-hada on his back to a more comfortable position.

"Same here."

* * *

**Author's bullshit: Reviewing would be nice. It's so easy, even a caveman can do it. :o**


	17. Chapter 17

Reviewing would be nice

* * *

"You know, it's pretty late."

Nyx took a swig of her small bottle of sake.

Itachi moved a stray hair out of his face.

"Hn."

He was covered in dirt, sweat, grime, scratches, and dried blood.

Training.

He threw a kunai at one of the targets…and it hit the middle accurately.

Nyx took another swig of her sake.

"You've been training all night."

"Hn."

A moment of silence passed between them. Then all of a sudden…

"Ugh!"

Itachi covered his mouth as the blood slipped through his fingers.

He cringed and got on one knee.

As he coughed, the drops of blood began to stain his shirt, his pants…

He was in pain.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"I-I'm fine."

"Shit!"

Nyx ran towards Itachi anyways, dropping her sake on the way.

It fell to the ground with a crash, glass shards shattering everywhere.

She disregarded it, as she made her way to him.

Nyx knelt down next to him, not sure what to do at first.

Her hands were shaking.

She placed one gently on his back.

Her breathing was heavy, and with every cough that he let out, she moved him even closer to her.

"What do I do? What do I do? I don't have it…"

Gently, she put him to lie down on the ground.

_I suck at medic jutsu._

Sighing, she did a series of hand seals, and in a matter of seconds, her hands glowed green.

She looked down at his shivering form, and he looked back up at her.

She gave him a re assuring smile.

"I got this."

Nyx put her glowing green hands towards his neck, and after a few minutes the coughing and hacking stopped.

"Do you feel any better?"

Slowly, he was able to sit up; with a little assistance.

He looked at her.

Her features told him that she really was worried.

They did have the same diagnosis after all.

"Yes. Thank you."

Nyx looked away and, blushed.

"Ah, I try."

Itachi turned his gaze to the moon.

"Sanagi-san, may I ask you a question?"

She turned her gaze to Itachi's scarlet gaze.

"What is it?"

She fiddled her fingers, in her lap, and felt like melting when his eyes actually met hers.

_Wow…is gaze is super intimidating._

It gave her goose bumps.

He brushed a few stray hairs out of his face and looked up at the moon.

Nyx crossed her legs Indian style and followed suit.

"Why…why are you working for the Akatsuki?"

She began fiddling her fingers again, and smiled.

"The pay is really good."

Itachi smirked.

"So you're only doing it for the money?"

"Yup!"

"Hn."

She looked at Itachi.

_He's a beautiful person._

She giggled.

He turned his gaze to her, and shifted his position on the tree he was leaning on.

"What?"

"You're pretty." she said smiling at him.

"I've heard that before."

Nyx "sweat dropped."

Itachi returned his gaze to the moon.

_Aren't you supposed to say thank you?_

"Sanagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

She picked up a weed from the ground, and randomly plucking off its leaves.

"Who are you really?"

She stopped.

"What do you mean Uchiha-san?"

Her eyes were shadowed.

A soft breeze blew by.

Reaching out, he took her chin and force fully turned her head to face him.

She clenched her teeth.

Stoically looking into her eyes he asked,

"Who are you?"

She avoided his gaze and tried to look away.

He held her head in place.

She closed her eyes.

_He's got me.  
_

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!  
_

Grimacing, she slowly opened her malice filled eyes.

"Did Madara put you up to this?"

Her voice was calm and controlled.

The chakra that was radiating from her wasn't.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not lacking mental capacity. Any assassin would know better than to let their real identity out to their clients; or any organization for that matter."

She smirked.

"So?"

Itachi gritted his teeth.

He flung her onto the ground.

"Oomph!"

Nyx held herself up with her arms, her long, tangled, black hair hiding her features.

She raised her head, her hair flipping back as she did it.

"I'm Sanagi Itachi. That's all you, Madara, and the rest of this goddamned organization is gonna fucking know."

Her words were sharp, and came out vile.

"This has nothing to do with that man."

Itachi said, not affected at all by her malicious chakra.

His voice was in control as always, and his chakra wasn't fluctuating as violently as hers was.

She straightened up sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry."

She put her head in her hands.

Slowly her aura started to cool down.

Turning slightly, she looked towards him.

He had calmed down as well.

He resumed to looking up at the moon, his arm resting on his knee.

"You probably can't trust me…neh Itachi-san?"

"You cannot really trust anyone in general…Sanagi-san."

"Ah."

Itachi stood up.

"And you can't just tell anyone your identity or personal information either."

He smirked at that.

Nyx's head jerked up at him.

She smiled up at him.

"Yeah Itachi, I guess you're right."

Nyx stood up, and dusted off some of the dirt from her clothes.

She stretched.

Then she held out her hand.

Itachi looked at it questionably.

"Lets go neh? We still have time for some rest!"

Hesitantly, his hand reached for hers.

When she noticed him hesitating, she grabbed his hand.

He tensed.

She gave him a small smile.

He gave her a stoic expression.

"You'll live!"

She gripped his hand tighter, and ran, dragging him not too far behind her.

"Sanagi-san…"

"I'm not gonna stop Itachi!!!"

He looked at her.

She was laughing, and it looked like she was having lots of fun dragging him around.

They were both covered in dirt, dried blood, leaves…

"Hn."

She looked back at him and grinned.

And right when she did that, he gripped her hand just a little tighter.

_If only you knew...._

_

* * *

_

Review. Even my Grandma can do it....She can right? o.0


	18. Chapter 18

**Should I even bother asking you people to review?!**

* * *

Time had gone by quickly.

Most of Akatsuki was dead, and only a few remained. When a member died, it always felt like something was missing from the organization. Besides skill. Besides the fact that death was inescapable.

There was something.

Probably, the people who made Akatsuki, Akatsuki were gone.

Who knows?

Ruthless criminals don't really care when the "partner" dies.

At least that how it seems.

Everyone felt a foreign feeling when their "partner" died.

Sadness?

Remorse?

Misunderstood feelings that were supposed to be erased years ago?

Whether you understood the feeling or not…

Whether they are foreign or not…

It's gonna happen.

And you being solemn wouldn't bring them back to life.

As of right now, your partner is probably skipping right next to Death as we speak.

You experience worry.

He is ready to die.

No…

He will die.

He will be of no more.

You are a ninja.

You probably know this.

It is your duty to skip next to Death everyday.

You probably know that as well.

Each day, he is closer and closer.

And if his sickness doesn't kill him…some one will.

And you better be ready.

* * *

…**Review**. Even a caveman can do it.


End file.
